Misinterpretation
by crest4
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. Alice misinterprets some thing she sees while wandering around the convoy. Her heart now set on leaving Claire goes to stop her. The summary is rubbish it's my firt attempt at RE so give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first attempt at a Resident Evil fic if I get anything wrong feel free to tell me I won't hate you for it. And just to add (unfortunately) I own nothing.**

Claire rounded the corner to see Alice standing leaning in the back of her hummer as she gathered her stuff returning it to her old yet sturdy back pack from which it had once resided. She was moving with such speed Claire began to waver in her approach as she glanced around for a possible reason for the woman to be in such a hurry. After the initial minute of confusion she realised, what she now thought of as rather obvious, Alice had planned on leaving without a goodbye. Claire didn't understand why she felt hurt by this Alice was a stranger to her after all but the feeling still rose in her chest as she closed in on the hummer.

"What's the hurry?" She asked trying to sound indifferent though she feared anger may have slipped into the statement.

Alice spun round her eyes falling on the redhead who stood only a couple of feet. It was the first time anyone had manage to get within ten feet, if not more, of her without her hearing them. This to her was just another reason why she should leave, the sooner the better. She had hoped for a quiet exit hence the rush to pack her things under the illusion she could sneak out without anyone noticed she knew that she was wishing too much after K-mart spotted her packing. Alice knew that within minutes K-mart would be off telling Claire and right enough hear she was right on cue ruining her plans at escaping without an explanation.

"I thought if I was quick enough I would get away before anyone noticed," Alice said bluntly and honestly taking Claire slightly by surprise.

"I-I…um. Why?" Claire asked internally kicking herself for stammering but she was still shocked at the answer Alice had just given her having not expected such a straight answer.

Alice shrugged slightly not in the mood for explaining anything especially to the redhead. This was the kind of reaction Claire was more used to coming from the stubborn woman she had spent almost 2 hours convincing to stay the night before. Turning her back on Claire Alice started closing her pack with one last glance around the back of the hummer checking nothing had been left out. After her pack was ready she began running her eyes over herself checking that all her weapons were in place and holstering the guns that were sitting atop her bag as she had adjusted the straps round her thighs. Last but not least she turned to reach for her kukri blades which she had left stabbed into the sand just to her left but was met by nothing but sand.

"Claire don't be so childish," She said with a neutral tone as she turned to the redhead once more.

"Hey what's that for I didn't do anything," Claire defending looking curious as to her crime.

"Hand over the blades," Alice said holding out a hand not in the mood to fight with the woman.

"I don't have any blades," Claire replied holding her hands up palms facing Alice.

Narrowing her eyes slightly Alice gave her a quick once over before deciding she was telling the truth. After that she looked around her carefully in case she was mistaken as to where she had sat them but she knew the chances of her mixing things like that up were very unlikely. Then again she had not exactly been herself the past 10 minutes since she saw… Uh she didn't even want to think about it. I mean Claire managing to sneak up on her without her noticing even K-mart had gotten closer than she normally would before Alice had looked round. That's it K-mart. Alice quickly looked around the camp eyes snapping from one convoy member to another looking for her new target.

"… Alice, Alice!"

Her gaze snapped from where she had spotted Carlos strutting around the camp like he owned the place giving everyone orders like he was in charge of them. Alice didn't know where it was all coming from but couldn't stop the anger she was feeling towards him.

"Sorry what?" Alice asked Claire like they had just been having a perfectly normal conversation from which Alice had missed a word.

"Seriously what is up with you? Your all not… Alice like," Claire said.

Raising her eyebrows Alice looked at the redhead like she was high or something fighting the urge to laugh while at the same time fighting the urge to shout out exactly what was wrong. But thinking better of it she stuck with just giving her the look.

"I think K-mart has my blades," She finally said.

"Great well if your leaving you'll need to go without them," Claire said knowingly.

"No way I need those."

"She won't give them to you," Was the blunt reply she got.

"And why is that?" Alice asked crossing her arms.

"Because she wants you to stay why do you think and I wouldn't give them back," Claire said.

"Something tells me you would," Alice said letting anger get the better of her for a second

"Oh yeah well that something would be wrong cause I wouldn't," Claire said with so little emotion Alice was now wishing the redhead wasn't as good at hiding her true feelings as she was.

"You would if I kicked your ass," Alice replied confidently.

"So are you going to beat K-mart up now?" Claire asked rolling her eyes.

"No but am going to beat you up till she gives them back," Alice replied casually like they were talking about the news over a cup of tea not fighting one another.

Alice was caught off guard when Claire lunged at her having not expected any reaction to her words never mind one so physical. She only just managed to duck the first punch but the second hit her square in the jaw causing them both to stop like neither of the had expected it. This pause didn't last long however as Alice anger boiling up from the thought of being punched flung her own fist in to Claire's stomach causing a loud gasp as the air ran from her lungs. Still gasping for breath she ran forward ramming Alice into the hummer. In the midst of the fighting neither heard the shouts from Carlos or K-mart as they ran over unable to believe what they were seeing. Not wanting to get in the middle of it Carlos did all he could thing of to get there attention and pulled out his pistol firing one shot into the air.

He was right about getting there attention but it wasn't quite what he had in mind when he suddenly found himself staring down the barrels of two guns. Each belonged to Alice but were not both held by her as Claire had grabbed one out it's holster at the same time as Alice had her other. They both stood breathing heavily holding the guns at arms length right in Carlos' face who was slowly stepping to the side next to K-mart who was stood with her jaw hanging open. Claire and Alice both lowered the guns they held at the same time looking round to each other a small smile playing on both their lips. Claire slipped her gun back before she took a small step back.

"So are you going to stay?" Claire asked quietly her voice returning to her usual emotionless tone.

"Hey K-mart am I getting my blades back?" Alice asked looking over at the still shocked blonde.

"Not until you promise to stay and make up with Claire I don't want you to stab her," She replied with a half smile the best she could manage still not over it.

"I promise to stay for now," Alice said glancing at Claire in the middle of her sentence "And truce?"

Claire ignored the hand that Alice held out to her shaking her head.

"No way I don't even know what was wrong yet, but you can give her the blades she's too slow for me," Claire said just before stepping forward and pulling Alice into a light hug which she was quick to return. "Am glad your staying."

**Well I hope you all made it this far and enjoyed it. So let me know so I know whether to continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews glad you liked it hopefully there will be a few more chapters. And Devilsspy how could you not think of it? And Avienda your guessing would be spot on. Thanks again here's the next part hope you like it.**

Claire pulled away too quickly as far as Alice was concerned but she released her grip nevertheless letting the redhead step away. She just stood and watched as Claire turned away from her heading past K-mart who smiled widely at Alice before following the convoy leader away. She stood watching the pair as they fell into step just before disappearing round the truck. Sighing Alice leaned back against the hummer running a hand through her hair pushing it away from her face before turning to Carlos who was standing patiently.

"What can I do for you?" She asked in as neutral a voice she could manage with the current anger she felt just looking at him.

"Well you could start with what that was all about? What were you playing at fighting with her like that?" He asked struggling to piece together what he had just seen.

"Calm down no need to get all defensive I wouldn't have hurt her," Alice drawled out.

"You could have hurt her by accident you didn't exactly look like you were thinking much," He accused.

"Don't just blame me she started it," Alice snapped at him.

"Yeah but she only started it to make you stay, you should have seen her face when she found out you were planning on leaving," He said back calmly half making her wish he would snap at her just so she could have one punch but she could see it wasn't likely he was here to talk not fight. But that didn't stop her trying.

"Well you should have kept her preoccupied for longer then and I would have been gone before she noticed," Alice was surprised by the smile that spread across when she finished.

"You saw me kiss her didn't you? Why didn't you just say?" He almost laughed at her.

"Yes I saw you kissing but that's not why I was leaving," She defended earning a raised eyebrow from Carlos who didn't believe that for a second simply from her suddenly defensive tone.

"She shoved me away Alice."

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"I saw her watching me, well I thought it was me she was watching, when we were standing talking earlier. And well I am just a guy y'know so I thought she's hot and stuff so I decided I would just go for it. As it happens she wasn't watching me, so she shoved me away." He finished with a knowing look.

Alice was too lost in her own thoughts to catch the last part at the first sentence she had tried to remember what happened. The memory clear in her mind it quickly distracted her from the talking man.

_She walked round the side of the oil tanker a small smile playing at her lips as she thought about the redhead she was looking for. When she found her however the happiness drained from her very bones before she could even blink. She was sitting by Carlos who was leaning in closer and closer oh god he wasn't stopping she couldn't look away until his lips hit hers. She had two options turn and leave for good bury her feelings and forget they ever existed or act on the urge that surged through her to hit Carlos till he could never kiss Claire again. The first option won as she turned on her heel heading to the yellow hummer as quickly as she could. Burying her feelings was something she was good at after all acting on them however was a whole new ball game she wasn't ready to play especially when the only outcome she seen involved her being hurt and embarrassed. So she ran._

"You're such a tool why would Claire like you?" Alice said trying to return to her normal calm self.

"I think the real question is why would she like you?" Carlos smiled "I should go we're just about to move on there should be a motel about a three hour drive away that we're going to hit next."

As if on cue everyone appeared to be entering there different vehicles packing up the last of there stuff as they went. Alice looked round at the sound of laughter catching the sight of K-mart sprinting towards them closely followed by Claire whose long red hair and bright smile took Alice's breath away. Putting on the accelerator Claire burst past her causing her laughter to falter as she tried to speed up but the attempt was in vain as the distance between them just increased till Claire smacked rather loudly into the door of the hummer. Breathing heavily she turned round to see the blonde arrive with a frown now on her face. Claire gave her a pat on the back as she started panting trying to get her breath back but the blonde just batted her away. Alice and Carlos stood in silence throughout the whole exchange both with smiles on their faces Alice's a little more subtle but there all the same.

"How…Di-did…You w-win?" K-mart asked still breathing heavily.

"Don't feel bad I'd wipe the floor with anyone in this camp," Claire said as she made her way to the back of the hummer shutting the back doors shut.

"I would have to disagree with you am afraid," Alice piped up pretty sure she could easily outrun the redhead.

"Excluding the T-virus hyped up Alice that is, though I reckon it would be close," Claire teased but she didn't miss the frown on Alice's face when she mentioned the virus making her wish she had worded it differently but Alice quickly covered her hurt almost making Claire question it's presence in the first place.

"Lets not fight now ladies," Carlos said before quickly taking a step back as they both turned to glare at him K-marts laughter ringing in their ears.

"Lets not forget whose fault that was?" Alice said narrowing her eyes slightly, Claire on the other hand snapped round to look at her curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Whose fault was it? What was it? Is this what was wrong?" All the questions were directed at Alice but it was Carlos who answered her.

"Well Alice saw us earlier when I-" He cut off at the look Alice shot him a warning glare "I'll let her fill you in and just go get ready to leave yeah?" This was a rhetorical question as he spun round and left as quickly as he could unable to stop himself from glancing over his shoulder to make sure Alice wasn't about to beat him to a pulp.

Claire turned to Alice when Carlos made his swift exit crossing her arms waiting on Alice to fill her in. Alice on the other hand had other ideas as she too opted for the cowards option starting to back away from her.

"I think I'll ride in the truck with Carlos today try and get some sleep. So yeah see you when we stop," She turned and started to jog after Carlos before Claire could stop her but heard her shout out behind her.

"Don't think I won't forget about this. Later whether you like it or not or you can kiss your blades goodbye!" She informed Alice who was just thankful for the few hours she was given to come up with a good excuse that Claire would believe.

"Claire can I drive please?" K-mart begged the minute Alice was gone.

"You know how I feel about you driving, what if we were ambushed or something I'm sorry but it's a no," Claire said walking up to the driver door.

"Just for a little while, I'll give you the blades," K-mart teased thinking she had one up on the redhead.

"There sitting in the back under the spare tarp," Claire said simply.

"Your unhuman," K-mart huffed.

"The first half hour that's all ok?" Claire said hold the key's out.

K-mart didn't answer but instead took the keys with a huge grin covering her face. Looking from the keys to Claire she looked like she was debating something but Claire couldn't figure out what till K-marts arms had been flung round her neck in a tight embrace. Claire returned the hug enthusiastically as she smiled at the girl. K-mart was very much like a younger sister to Claire if not a daughter but Claire refused to think like that while she was unsure how the girl viewed her so stuck with younger sister. Pulling away K-mart rushed into the hummer Claire making her way round to the passenger side and following suit.

"Thank you Claire you're the best I lo- Thanks" She hoped Claire had missed her little slip up but the smirk that sat on the redheads lips told her she never.

"I lo you too," Claire joked.

"And you lo Alice don't you?" K-mart teased as she shifted in to gear with ease leading the convoy out of the make shift camp.

"Not as much as you lo Carlos," Claire countered watching her blush.

"A hell of a lot more I would say," K-mart tried to hide her embarrassment.

"_OK lets get this show on the road people," _Carlos' voice burst across the radio silencing the pair.

**Well that's it wasn't too sure of it tbh but hoped you liked it. Please review let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas of what you'd like to come let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews as usual they put a smile on my face. Just want to say I don't normally update like this it's just this story is kinda in my head and if I don't get at least this next part out there I will totally forget and just stop for weeks. So hope you don't get fed up with it. **

Alice climbed into the cab of the tanker taking the passenger seat in silence not giving Carlos a second glance. Looking round Carlos acknowledged the brunette with a slight nod but she didn't react seeming to be ignoring him. This was fine with him as he would rather the silent treatment than a verbal bashing or worse a physical bashing from the woman. Waiting patiently he watched the hummer until it began to move when it past the front of the truck he slipped it into gear and pulled out after it other vehicles behind them following suit. Picking up the radio Carlos broke the silence in the cab.

"OK lets get this show on the road people," Carlos said before silence fell over them once again.

"I'm going to sleep wake me in an hour or two and we can switch," Alice said Carlos glancing round at her with a smile happy she didn't sound angry then again Alice never really sounded how she felt.

"Right you are. And Alice I am sorry for…" He drifted off not wanting to mention it again.

"Don't mention it. It was just a misunderstanding," Alice said her eyes already shut and head tipped back onto the head rest. Carlos thought it looked rather uncomfortable but Alice quickly drifted to sleep and he knew that this would have been the first time she had slept since the hour she got travelling the day before. Feeling that she needed the sleep more than him Carlos didn't bother waking her up leaving her too sleep through the day until they arrived at there destination. Even then it wasn't him that woke her but Claire's voice coming through the radio that jerked her awake.

"_Right here's what we're going to do. I want everyone to stay in the vehicles until it's been checked out make sure your weapons aren't far just in case. Alice, Carlos your with me,_" With that the radio went silent and looking out the window Alice could see Claire climbing out the hummer.

"Duty calls," Alice yawned wiping the last remnants of sleep form her eyes as she and Carlos both excited the truck heading to where Claire was stood with K-mart.

"Look once we've checked the place out then we'll come get you I don't want to be worrying about you if there in there," Claire told the young blonde.

"So instead am left out here to worry about you?" She countered.

"You don't ha-" Claire was cut off mid sentence.

"I'll take care of her don't worry, lets go," Alice said knowing it was best that K-mart stay here she didn't want to be worrying about the blonde and the redhead while they gave the motel a once over.

Clear that she wasn't going to win K-mart huffed getting back in the hummer not looking very happy at being left behind. Claire quickly took the lead much to Alice's annoyance as she watched the redhead closely as she entered the motel. Following her in Alice done a quick scan of the room taking in all the door that led off from the room and pulling a pistol out which she held securely in her hands just in case. She saw Claire doing the same and heard Carlos entering behind her. Looking round she saw Carlos point to the door furthest from them and giving him a nod she watched as he passed her and disappeared into the depths of the building. Looking round she saw Claire heading for another door. Watching closely at how the redhead moved cautiously towards the door she could help but laugh as she watched Claire jump back when she opened the door. A mop had fallen out the storage cupboard she had opened and Alice found it hilarious.

"Oh shut up it could have been a zombie," Claire huffed glaring at Alice.

"An extremely skinny, stick like zombie," Alice nodded still smirking humour glimmering in her eyes and Claire couldn't deny she liked it.

"Come on Carlos will have looked through the whole place before we even get through the reception," Claire mumbled aiming for the door beside the cupboard.

Alice followed her through the door and they began making there way up the corridor that it took them out in to. Claire took the nearest room which was on the right and Alice continued till the next which was on the left. They continued to the end of the corridor like this 5 rooms on each side and everyone was empty. With no sign of being disturbed by any undead. Though Alice found this strange she was glad that they didn't have to put up with the stench of rotting flesh.

"Wonder if Carlos found anything," Claire commented as they made there way back to the end of the corridor.

"Hope not it's nice to stop somewhere with no zombies trying to eat you," Alice commented dryly as they got back to the reception where Carlos was already waiting on them.

"Anything?" He asked as they shook there heads "Me neither, well that was easy lets get the others." He said making his way outside.

Alice went to follow but she was stopped by the light touch of Claire's hand on her wrist. Turning she moved her hand out of Claire's reach by folding her arms because she knew if Claire was touching her she couldn't be trusted to say the right thing.

"Shall we talk?" She asked though Alice knew she didn't really have a choice in the matter and that the convoy leader was just trying to be polite.

"I suppose but it's really not that interesting you've head it all before," Alice said as she hopped up onto the reception desk Claire mirroring her actions only she lifted her knees up resting her chin on top as she wrapped her arms round her legs.

"Once more can't hurt then can it," Claire replied just as people started entering the motel mostly ignoring the pair sitting on the desk apart from K-mart who gave them a wave as she passed by before disappearing into one of the corridors to the rooms.

"She really is something isn't she?" Alice commented eyes following the blonde as she lifted her legs to cross them in front of her.

"Yeah and she's a pretty good driver but don't tell her that," Claire smiled.

"I wonder where she gets that cause it wasn't from you unlike everything else like the stubbornness."

"Hoy am a great driver," Claire said "And stop trying to change the subject we're talking about you here."

"It was worth a try," Alice shrugged before starting her excuse "I just remembered the danger that follows me around like the plague so just being with the convoy puts them in danger from not only the undead but umbrella."

"And what brought on this sudden memory?" Claire asked.

"What makes you think something did?" Alice countered not particularly wanting to delve any further into the matter.

"Cause I convinced not long before the sudden packing frenzy that the danger was minimal compared to the danger of being ambushed by zombies without you there."

"I saw sense I still don't think I should be here if it were up to me I would leave," Alice said coldly picking up on the hurt that flashed across her face for a split second.

"Don't lie to me Alice it doesn't suit you," Claire said in a quiet voice.

"I saw you kissing Carlos," She blurted out before she could stop herself Claire was about to speak but Alice kept going "I saw you kiss and realised that you didn't need me, none of you need me or the destruction I cause."

"It's not your fault Alice none of it is," Claire told her reaching out placing a comforting hand on her knee which she just moved away from.

"No that's my point Claire it is ALL my fault every last zombie, every last death it was me that could have stopped it," Alice ranted while Claire sat shaking her head at every word hating how she blamed herself.

"But I need you Alice I can't do this without you not anymore if I let you leave K-mart would kill me," Claire tried to lighten there conversation but her attempt was ruined when as if on cue to the word _kill _a scream came from somewhere in the motel.

"CLAIRE!" Hearing her name being shouted as she jumped from the desk only made her run faster as she registered who the voice belonged to. Alice was right on her heels as they both burst through the door the scream had came from guns drawn to see the blonde standing with her back to them staring into the bathroom. Claire ran up spinning her round to make sure she wasn't hurt then turned her attention to the room the girl had been focusing on looking for the source of her distress but just saw am empty bathroom.

"K-mart what's wrong?" Alice asked the girl as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice it's amazing," The blonde replied pointing to the bathroom confusing both of the women in the room all the more. "The shower works with real hot water, like running, clean, maybe not fresh, hot water."

"That's it?" Claire sighed lowering her gun for the first time and slipping it back where it rested at her side.

"Of course that's it, it's a bloody miracle," K-mart uttered sounding shocked at the discovery she had made.

Claire took two short steps towards the girl surprising her ad Alice as she flung her arms round her pulling her into a tight hug which she returned without hesitation. Alice couldn't help feel she was intruding on a private moment but loved watching the pair interact seeing the clear feelings between the two. Claire showing the relief from the fact K-mart was safe and the girl just smiling into the hug she was getting.

"It's just water Claire," K-mart said.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?" Claire said pulling out of the hug and looking her directly in the eye.

"Sorry I was just excited," K-mart said feeling guilty dipping her head slightly but Claire just smiled at her.

"Almost gave us a heart attack kiddo and it's just water," Alice winked ruffling K-marts hair laughing a the blonde tried to bat her hand away.

2 hours later…

Half the convoy had showered by this point and the other half were showering leaving the whole camp feeling happier than they had in a few weeks at least loving the feeling of being clean. Alice, Claire and K-mart had long since had there showers and were now spread out K-mart handing out the food with Carlos, Claire was setting up a perimeter round the motel and trucks and Alice was sitting cleaning her guns. Though she knew they wouldn't need it having done it the night before it set her mind at ease to have them checked over when they stopped. Also it was giving her something to focus on other than the splitting headache that had suddenly started about half an hour earlier and only seemed to be getting worse. She only packed them away when Claire drew up on the quad having completed her circle of the area.

"How's it looking?" Alice asked watching the red head who turned so she was facing the brunette still on the quad.

"Alls quiet for now," Claire replied before continuing "So can we finish our conversation from earlier?" She asked awkwardly.

"I was pretty much done." Alice answered.

"We need to talk about Alice keeping stuff like that to yourself can drive you insane," Claire stated seriously.

"Look I just don't feel like it the now I have a headache I promise we'll talk once it's gone," Alice said and Claire would have doubted her if she didn't see the flash of pain in her eyes.

"Maybe you should eat something, come on we'll go get something," Claire said gesturing Alice on to the quad as she started the engine.

Alice gave her a small smile and stood the pain in her head increasing dramatically with the movement and before she knew what was happening everything went black. Claire jumped from the quad when she saw Alice begin to fall and only just reached to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Alice, Alice wake up."

**Ok let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey thanks for all the reviews. I thought I would leave you for a few days with the cliff hanger build up some suspense while I figure out what to do next lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

"_Alice, oh crap." Claire mumbled as she gave up trying to wake her up and instead scooped her up lifting her onto the quad, climbing on behind her. She started it up awkwardly and using one hand to hold Alice in place she drove with her other slowly heading back to the centre of the convoy heading straight for where the food had recently been given out. She could see K-mart and Carlos closing up now that every one had there dinner._

"_Claire how wa- Alice?" Carlos said running over the minute he noticed something was wrong closely followed by K-mart._

"_I-I di-didn't know what to do, she just collapsed," Claire told them with a wavering voice._

"_Come on we should get her inside," Carlos said stepping forward to pick her up._

"_No need to carry her from here I'll drive to the door. K go find an empty room for me, I'll get you both at the door," Claire finished and both nodded obediently running off towards the motel which wasn't too far not taking them long._

_Looking down she ran a hand down the side of Alice's face but there was no reaction from the brunette. The only thing that defined her from a lifeless corpse was the gentle rise and fall of her chest which gave her the impression of being asleep or so Claire thought. Shaking her head at herself for the fear she felt in seeing Alice lying there helpless she headed towards the motel door where Carlos was waiting. Getting off she just watched as Carlos lifted Alice into his arms, she felt like protesting and taking her from him but knew it was ridiculous and the he was only trying to help. It didn't take long for K-mart to appear at the end of one of the corridors gesturing them over. They followed in silence neither knowing what to say as none knew what was going to happen and all three dreading the worst. After laying her on the bed Carlos took a step back looking at Claire with worried eyes._

"_Has she been bitten?" K-mart asked sitting in a chair beside the bed._

"_It wouldn't make a difference if she was she's already infected," Claire said glancing down at K-mart then to Alice before her gaze went back to Carlos._

"_Oh yeah I forget," K-mart said quietly as she lay a hand over Alice's gently as though not to startle her._

"_What happened?" Carlos asked almost coldly towards Claire._

"_She said she had a headache then we were coming back to get food and she just blacked out," Rubbing her forehead as she tried to remember it in case she was missing something important._

"_You can stay here I'll take first watch," Carlos said heading for the door._

"_Thanks," Claire said pulling the remaining chair in the room to the other side of the bed from where K-mart was and sitting down._

"_And Claire?" Carlos said pausing at the door._

"_Huh?" Was the meagre response he got._

"_Try and get some sleep," He said with a small smile before heading out._

_As he was walking down the corridor he could have sworn he could hear the distant sound of a helicopter. The minute he stepped out the door his eyes darted to the sky not taking long to confirm his thoughts turning on his heel he started running back towards the room shouting on Claire as he did so. He was halfway back down the corridor when Claire came running out the room towards him._

"_You have to see this come on," He said running back Claire following him._

"_Up there," Carlos pointed to the black shape in the sky that was releasing the small buzzing sound they could both hear. The image was becoming clearer as each second past revealing it to be one large looking black helicopter. It wasn't until the umbrella sign became clear on the bottom that they both reached for there weapons not that the pistols they held would be much good in this situation it gave them a comfort having the in there grasp._

"_What do you think they want?" Carlos asked as they stood awaiting there fate._

"_Am guessing they want Alice and us dead or just us all dead or just Alice and leave us alone but that's the least likely," Claire concluded._

"_I'd pick none of the above," Carlos said as they watched the helicopter start to turn away but as it dropped a black object fell from it's retreating form._

"_Or it could drop something and fly away," Claire said confusion clear in her voice._

"_Beats dying I'll go see what it is," Carlos said lowering his guns as Claire did the same._

"_Hold on it could be a bomb or something I'll go you stay here or go sit with Alice till I get back," Claire said walking round Carlos to the quad._

"_No chance why does it being a bomb mean you can go and I can't," Carlos said stepping in front of her._

"_Cause I'm in charge now move," Claire commanded._

"_If your going am going," He stated jumping on the quad before her._

"_Fine let's go," She gave in getting on behind him._

_It took them a couple of minutes before they found the black box half buried in sand from the impact. They cautiously walked up to it pulling it out the sand to reveal it as just an old wooden box with a big crack in the side that could have been made when it fell. Claire opened it suppressing a laugh as Carlos flinched when she did like he expected it to blow up. On the top was an envelope addressed to Alice and underneath was a bundle of papers the contents of which they were unable to make out just looking at it._

"_Well it's safe best take it back," Carlos said closing it over and carrying it with him to the quad Claire taking a minute before she followed. The ride back was quicker than the ride to get there as they didn't have to look for the motel it was clear as day in front of them._

"_I'm going into check on Alice best put that away somewhere for now, back of the hummer is probably best," Claire told Carlos as she got off the quad entering the motel without another word leaving him to do as she asked._

_She smiled lightly as she entered the room, K-mart was sitting watching the door and her face lit up the minute Claire returned. _

"_I was starting to think Carlos had kidnapped you," K-mart joked as Claire made her way over to stand by the blondes chair looking down at Alice on the bed. "Is she going to be alright?" _

"_I wish I knew," Claire answered resting a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture._

"_Ugh," Both sets of eyes landed on Alice as her hand slowly rose to her head. There was silence for a minute as they both watched open mouthed almost thinking they were seeing things. Claire's brain finally caught up with what she was seeing and she took a small step forward leaning over Alice waiting for her to open her eyes._

"_Alice can you hear me?" She asked quietly._

_Eyes shooting open Alice's hand shot to Claire's throat effectively cutting off her air supply and causing her to start chocking as she tried to breath. K-mart though shocked reacted quickly pushing Claire back roughly out of Alice's grasp causing her to fall gasping and choking on the floor trying to get her breath back. Then turning on Alice K-mart just stared as the woman pushed herself back against the wall looking down at Claire with wide eyes._

"_What the hell was that?" K-mart demanded as Claire struggled to her feet drawing Alice's eyes to her instead._

"_I'm sorry," She almost whimpered._

"_Sorry you nearly killed her!" K-mart shouted taking a step forward only to be pulled back by the redhead who was now on her feet._

"_It's alright K-mart, I'm fine," Claire told the teenager who looked at her disbelievingly._

"_I didn't mean it, I didn't know it was you, I panicked, I didn't think, I-I'm sorry," Alice ranted avoiding meeting Claire's eyes as she walked towards the bed by looking down at her hands that were clenched at her sides._

"_Thank god your alright," Claire said surprising both Alice and K-mart by kneeling on the bed and pulling her into a tight hug. Alice returned the hug quickly happy that the redhead wasn't angry for her nearly choking her to death._

"_What happened?" Alice asked into Claire's shoulder._

"_You just collapsed," Claire said tightening her grasp for a second before releasing her and getting off the bed. "Come on there's something you need to see."_

_Alice quickly followed Claire off the bed and towards the door pausing to talk to K-mart who hadn't moved. "I'm sorry if I scared you." She said reaching out a hand to rest on her arm but she flinched away from her touch._

"_Don't touch me," She spat turning and passing past Claire who was stood in the door._

_Alice took in a deep breath fighting back the tears that threatened to overcome her making her feel weak. Above all though she felt more hurt by those three words than she had any others spoken to her for as long as she could remember._

"_She'll come round," Claire said softly as Alice walked by her._

"_She shouldn't have to," Alice replied avoiding eye contact as she walked away from her towards the exit of the motel._

"_Alice don't be like this she just got a fright," Claire said as she ran to catch up._

"_I hurt you Claire, I'm dangerous," Alice said without turning round._

"_Great," Claire mumbled under her breath while rolling her eyes._

"_Where's this thing I need to see then?" Alice asked once they got outside._

"_Hummer," Claire answered before they both made there way there in silence._

_When they got there Alice stood to the side while Claire opened it up pulling the box forward and opening it. She then stood back to let Alice in to have a look watching closely as she skimmed through the contents. Carlos joined them in silence Claire guessing K-mart had found him but the blonde herself never appeared. They stood and watched as Alice opened the letter addressed to her. It was hand written and once she was done it was past to Claire, Carlos reading over her shoulder;_

_Alice,_

_By now you will have experienced your first headache and blackout courtesy of umbrella. You see on your last trip to an umbrella lab Dr Issacs made sure to insert a little emergency termination switch for his precious little project Alice thus giving me the power to kill you when ever I feel like it. What your probably asking is why haven't I just killed you? Firstly I need you to discover how your DNA bonded with the virus and I only just discovered this part of the Dr research. So I from the minute this box is dropped off give you 48hrs to decide if you want to join me or die. There's a map of where you should be if you intend to live, if you want to die perhaps you should dig a grave._

_Wesker._

"Just what we bloody needed," Claire mumbled when she finished her eyes meeting Alice's when she looked round immediately seeing what she planned "No!"

**Let me know what you think of it good/bad? And again am open to any ideas if you have any if not I'm sure I'll get there eventually lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next update! Sorry for the wait hope you enjoy it took me ages but am not sure about it.**

"No," Alice repeated raising an eyebrow.

"No what?" Carlos asked confused at what the two woman were talking about and frankly feeling a bit left out not knowing. Both Alice and Claire had forgotten he was there in the moment of looking at each other, ignoring him Claire crossed her arms waiting on Alice to answer him.

"This map wherever it is," She said glancing at the box, "Will lead me to Wesker which just saves me the time of finding him myself. This is my opportunity to take down umbrella and that son of a bitch."

"There leading you right too them not bad Alice, not bad," Carlos said with a smile patting her on the back.

"How can you agree to this she'll die," Claire said sounding surprisingly calm for what she had said.

"Gee thanks," Alice replied to her while rolling her eyes and turning to sift through the various papers left in the box. The purpose of these seemed to be to remind them of the destruction that had engulfed the world. From old newspapers from the initial outbreak to her umbrella security pass it was like he was trying to guilt her into blaming herself what he didn't know was she already did. That however didn't take any of the blame or anger she lay on umbrella away. The last thing her hand landed on was a timer counting down she guessed from 48hours but it now read 47:30. Map in one hand she sat the timer in the top of the box numbers facing up and started to examine it.

"If she doesn't go they'll kill her it's the only chance she has," Carlos replied hating what he was saying but he knew it was true and had to be said.

"Well looks like it's not too far maybe a 10 hour drive give a couple of hours extra just in case there's trouble looks like I have," She glanced at the timer, "35hours before I need to leave, catch up with you later." She told Claire and Carlos as she grabbed her pack and headed towards the motel leaving them to stand watching after her with shocked expressions. Considering, worst case scenario, the she had just over 47hours to live Alice was acting surprisingly normal too normal for Claire's liking.

"What is she doing?" Carlos asked breaking the silence between them.

"Running," Claire replied bluntly as she turned to shut over the back doors of the hummer. The timer caught her eye as she swung the door shut it's numbers burning into her mind 47:18. Once they were shut she turned in silence to follow Alice into the motel leaving Carlos standing alone. As she passed through the door she walked into K-mart almost falling over.

"Sorry never seen you there," She said with a small smile but the blonde didn't return it.

"Is it true?" K-mart demanded taking Claire by surprise.

"Is what true?" She asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, is she leaving?" Claire's heart sunk at the words and she gave one sharp nod in reply unable to say it. "Cause I didn't mean it I was just angry I should go tell her." Turning on her heel the teenager started heading to one of the corridors running off the reception but Claire cut her off.

"Maybe let me talk to her first yeah?" She said and the teenager nodded slowly "Where did she go?"

"Second on the left," K-mart replied pointing to the corridor she had been heading towards. "Good luck," She said as Claire headed the way she had pointed giving a small wave as she went.

Claire stopped outside the door unsure what she was going to say but wanting, no needing to say something. She needed to see what Alice was hiding behind her usual mask of calmness. Knocking twice she waited for a reply but none came. She looked down the corridor checking she was at the second door on the left before walking in. The room was empty and Claire would have left if not for Alice's bag lying open next to the bathroom door which was also slightly ajar though not wide enough to give her a view of the room. When she was half way across the room she could hear the shower running. Stopping just outside the door Claire once again debating if she was doing the right thing. Shaking her head at herself she turned and took a step back towards the door deciding to let Alice shower, again, before they spoke. Her plan didn't quite go to plan when on her second step she was stopped by Alice's voice.

"Claire?" She asked though Claire knew she would never get it wrong.

"Yeah?" Claire replied with a sigh.

"Did you want something? Or were you just trying to sneak a peak?" Claire swore she could hear the smirk in her voice at the last part and turned rolling her eyes.

"I didn't realise you were in the shower I just wanted to talk, I'll come back later," She finished turning to leave again.

"You might as well wait I'm nearly done," Alice said and Claire heard the shower cutting off. So changing direction she went to sit on the bed resting against the wall legs straight out in front of her.

A couple of minutes later and she appeared at the bathroom door in the middle of pulling her top on giving Claire a perfect view of her toned abs. As Alice walked across the room towards Claire, dragging her pack with her, Claire couldn't stop the sudden tiredness she felt causing her to yawn.

"Long day?" Alice asked as she sat at her feet pulling her boots on.

"Yeah the fighting, chocking and people passing out takes it out of you," Claire replied with a smirk.

"Sorry again I didn't mean any of it I just couldn't help it, well maybe the fighting I could have," Alice replied focusing more than necessary on her boots.

"It's fine if I had been losing then I would be annoyed but I was so kicking your ass," Claire said trying to wind Alice up.

"Oh here I was thinking Carlos saved your ass," Alice replied looking up to see Claire smiling at her causing her own lips to turn up slightly.

"Wishful thinking that is," Claire said.

"That's it," Alice said lunging towards Claire a smile finally spreading across her face.

A small scream slipped past Claire's lips as she lifted her knees to block Alice's attack successfully but not for long. She was quickly up on her knees pulling Claire's legs down so she could reach her. Claire tried to resist by kick out but Alice stopped her by sitting on them gradually sliding up till she was positioned over her hips giving her the perfect opportunity to tickle Claire. This took her by surprise as she let out a loud laugh before snapping her mouth shut to try and suppress the sound. She unsuccessfully tried to bat Alice's hands away with her own before resorting back to leg work. Raising them up behind Alice's back she quickly wrapped them round Alice's neck before lowering them again pulling Alice down with them. This time it was Alice that laughed as she tried to unhook Claire's legs but just couldn't. She tried to sit up but Alice still on top of her shifted her feet to her shoulders pushing her back down so they were both stuck unable to get out the others grasp and unwilling to let the other go. Both did however manage to turn their heads when the door opened to reveal K-mart who appeared not to notice there positions.

"Look I know I said I would wait but I jus-" Now she noticed.

"Hi," Claire smile.

"What is with you two and trying to kill each other?" K-mart asked crossing her arms.

"She started it," Claire said quickly smirking.

"She provoked me," Alice accused.

"She tried to choke me to death," She countered Alice feeling a stab of guilt but continuing.

"She attacked me earlier," Alice struggled to say as Claire tightened her grip round her neck.

"Well Alice I'm sorry for earlier I was just in shock or something, that's what I came to say so I'll leave you to it," She said turning to the door.

"Thank K," Alice mumbled.

"Oh and one more thing either kill or kiss her Claire the whole fighting thing is obvious to everyone but her," And with the she disappeared out the door.

**There you are sorry for the wait and the shortness but it's something. Next update probably won't be till next weekend busy week but depends how it goes. Please review let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait anyone who was actually waiting lol. Won't keep you any longer enjoy.**

Claire felt her cheeks begin to burn as she quickly removed her legs from round Alice's neck. She lay for a second and watched as Alice rolled off her and the bed and could swear she saw a smirk on her lips but she was facing away from her before she could be sure. She was going to kill K-mart for that.

"I should go make sure everything is sorted for tonight," Claire commented as she headed for the door.

"Meet me by the fire when your done?" Alice asked with a neutral tone without even glancing round to Claire.

"Course see you there," Claire said leaving Alice alone in the room as she went out to check on her convoy who were settling into there rooms or vehicles for the night. Some just didn't feel safe unless they were sleeping in the familiarity of there vehicle whereas others welcomed a proper bed for the night. K-mart was one of the former having enjoyed her shower and now feeling tired she had made her way to the familiar seats of the hummer for the night though she never went to sleep straight away. Instead she waited on Claire who showed up only about five minutes later to say goodnight like she always did allowing K-mart to slowly drift asleep as it started to get darker outside. The camp seemed to have settled in nicely everyone seemed happy with the motel and all was quiet round about them for now. With this information Claire managed to make her way over to the campfire and could see not one but two figures sitting there one belonging to Alice and the other from what she could make out was Carlos.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Claire smirked as she thought of what had happened earlier.

"Finally you're here," Carlos said to her wiping the smirk of her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Claire asked moving closer to the fire and taking a seat.

"I'm going to need to leave a little earlier than we first thought," Alice said not looking at Claire.

"Why?" Was all she got in reply but it was Carlos who answered.

"She needs a vehicle and we don't have any to spare," He said sounding almost sorry.

"Is that all I've got that covered," Claire said with a wave of her hand as though brushing the problem away.

"What do you mean you've got it covered?" Alice asked looking up with slightly narrowed eyes.

"There's a town about thirty miles east of here if we take the hummer we can get there and back in a few hours with a new ride for Alice and any supplies we can find. It'll buy you some time and save the whole convoy from going when there could be nothing useful." Claire concluded simply.

"And how do you know this town? And how can you be so sure we'll find a car?" Carlos couldn't help but question the redhead her judgement may not be the clearest on the subject.

"I've been before the apocalypse and we're not going for a car," She winked at Alice who's face lit up for a split second.

"I thought you were going for a car for Alice?" Carlos asked confused.

"Motorbikes Carlos," Alice informed him.

"You and your bikes," Carlos said shaking his head at Claire, "Right well seen as that's sorted I'll go get some sleep wake me when it's my watch."

"Night Carlos," Claire said as Alice just nodded to him.

"You gave more thought to me going away than I did," Alice said breaking the short silence.

"No I gave more thought to you coming back," Claire replied moving round to take the space Carlos had occupied beside her.

"Claire I might not co-"

"Your coming back, if I have to come and get you I will," Claire said staring into the fire as she tried to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Do you want a drink?" Alice asked pulling a bottle of whiskey out the bag beside her and holding it out to Claire.

"You've been holding out on us," Claire laughed happily taking the bottle and drinking savouring the feeling as it set her throat on fire.

"Leave some for the rest of us," Alice said moving the bottle away from Claire's lips.

"Man I missed you Jack Daniels," Claire said releasing the bottle to allow Alice to drink.

Alice shook her head and laughed lightly as Claire quickly reclaimed the bottle clearly not interested in making the bottle last but rather in devouring the contents.

"Starting to remember why I was keeping it to myself," Alice mumbled when the bottle was handed back almost half empty already.

"I think you should sleep in the hummer tonight," Claire said randomly.

"Someone's drink went straight to there head," Alice replied with a smirk.

"It's not the drink," Claire snapped sending a glare in her direction. "I just don't think you should spend your la… the last night before you leave out here, alone."

"What if I want to spend it out here alone?" Alice asked receiving another look from Claire that she couldn't quiet place. She was unsure if it was the drink effecting her ability to read people or effecting Claire's facial expression. "What?"

"Nothing if you want to spend it out here your free to but I'm just saying your welcome it the hummer if you would rather. Now stop hogging the bottle weren't you taught to share," Claire said and Alice promptly handed over the bottle.

…

Carlos walked over to the fire haven woken up and decided to let Claire off early for the night. He wasn't surprised that Alice was still there but the giggling he heard was another story all together. The closer he got to the two the more confused he was that was until his eyes settled on the empty bottle lying on the ground beside Claire and he didn't doubt for a second she had drunk the most. It was given away by her position, she was lying back in the sand Alice sitting beside her looking down to her. What also didn't escape Carlos's sharp gaze was the hand that Claire held in hers though it didn't belong to her. From what he could make out she was just tracing the lines that ran across the palm while the pair shared light conversation both with mirroring grins on there faces. This final fact causing a small smile to spread across his own as he cleared his throat.

"Carlos," Alice burst out while looking over to him while she snapped her hand away from Claire who huffed in return reaching out to pull it back.

"It's fine he knows I like you," She said in an absent minded way while still trying to get a hold of Alice's hand but she continued to move it out of the redheads grasp.

"I thought I would let you off early, last night an all, and I couldn't get to sleep," Carlos told Alice as he sat by the fire watching the two Claire finally giving up on her mission to get her hand.

"Oh good lets go, thanks Carlos," Claire said as she tried to get up failing miserably as Alice just watched with a smirk on her face. After the third failed attempt Alice stood and held out her hand in an offering of help to Claire which was quickly accepted.

"I didn't take you for such a light weight," Alice said as she pulled Claire to her feet and throwing her arm round her waist to steady her. Still feeling wobbly Claire threw her arm over Alice's shoulder. "Night Carlos," She called out as she made her way towards the yellow hummer with Claire.

It took twice as long as it should have for them to reach the hummer but luckily neither of them had ended up in the sand. Alice had thought they were going down at one point when Claire suddenly decided it was a good idea to stick her leg out in front of her as she was walking but it only caused a stumble as she avoided falling. When they did reach the hummer Alice could see K-mart's form leaning up against the front passenger side window so directed Claire to the back door. Pulling it open she helped Claire climb in and watched as she spread straight out along the back seats a small smile sitting on her lips. It didn't take long before Alice had removed her boots, slid a pillow under her head and draped a blanket over her the time with Claire's eyes following her every movement. When she was done she backed out of the hummer pausing for a minute to glance over the woman in front of her a smile barely showing but definitely there on her lips.

"Night Claire," She said gently as she reached out to the door not expecting the reaction to her words that she received.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked sitting up right at her words.

"To sit with Carlos for a while," Alice replied innocently inclining her head in his direction.

"Eh I don't think so get your ass in the car," She ordered crossing her arms.

"Look I thi-"

"I don't care what you have to say now in," Claire cut across Alice as she tried to protest. There was a pause as Claire watched Alice who had her usual blank expression but she knew underneath it she was thinking hard about whether or not to get in. As Alice opened her mouth to speak again this time Claire didn't give her a chance. "Do you really think I'll take no for an answer?" She asked stubbornly.

"No," Alice sighed as she climbed back into the hummer this time shutting the door behind her as she saw a wide smile flash onto Claire's face.

Claire lay back down and watched with a grin on her face as Alice, sitting on the edge of her seat, started to undo her boots slipping them off one at a time. Once this was done she began removing all her weapons placing them neatly on the floor within reach for easy access if anything happens in the night. Then finally set her self up so she was leaning against the door at Claire's feet.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked breaking the silence.

"Well I was planning on sleeping if I'm honest with you," She replied with a smirk.

"Alice would you stop being so awkward and just lie with me, please," Claire blurted out in an almost whisper.

Alice was rather surprised at the redheads annoyance that seeped through in her tone as she spoke. All she had expect was some more light drunken talk but instead she got a reply full of emotion and if she was honest the redhead hadn't sounded more sober all night. With this in mind Alice sighed quietly as she turned herself around her head falling to the pillow beside Claire's.

"Sorry," She mumbled as she felt the blanket being thrown over her.

"Me too," Claire replied as she turned to her side wrapping her arms tightly round Alice's waist and resting her head on her shoulder rather than the pillow.

"What for?" Alice asked curiously looking down as the redhead made herself comfortable and putting her own arm round her shoulders all with a smile widening in her face. Claire looked up meeting Alice's eyes as she asked the question.

"For not doing this sooner. For having to wait till I was drunk enough to admit my feelings. For you leaving." Claire listed as she leant in her lips lightly brushing Alice's causing a sharp in take of breath from the brunette and her eyes to close "Alice?"

"Yeah?" She asked her eyes shooting open.

"Come back to me. If you live find me," Claire said softly as she dipped her head nuzzling into Alice's neck.

"I'd like to see them try and stop me," Alice smiled as she shut her eyes and sleep quickly engulfed the pair.

**Wow that took ages to write hope you like it please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Claire began to wake up as she felt herself bounce on the back seat of the truck. She didn't move or open her eyes as she tried to register what was going on. Hit by a sudden nauseas feeling along with a splitting headache she recognised the hangover from the days before the apocalypse along with a rush of memories of the night before. It was at this point when she heard the voice of the woman who had taken over her thoughts.

"She still sleeping?" The voice said and Claire could have sworn she heard the smile on her face.

"Yeah," Someone replied quickly.

"Could sleep through the end of the world after a drink she could. Lets see if this one does it," The first voice replied.

Claire was half way through opening her eyes, the light blinding her as her head pounded, when she felt herself being thrown forward off the seat on to the small space between the front and back seats. She let out a small groan her eyes once again shut as she tried to untwist her arm which was trapped under her in a rather uncomfortable position.

"Well that did it," The second voice almost laughed.

"You alright Claire?" The first voice asked a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"Fine no thanks to you," She replied in a huff.

"Don't belike that we tried to wake you civilly first, plus we're here you didn't want to miss the bikes did you?"

This reply caught Claire's attention as she began to push herself up off the floor back onto the seat shrugging off the hand offered to help. Once she was up in sitting position, her hand automatically raised to her temples, she glanced out the window she could see less than a mile away there destination looking completely deserted though she doubted things were as they seemed like everything else nowadays it had to be more complicated. Bringing her thoughts back into the car she realised for the first time she had an audience. K-mart and Alice were sitting twisted round in there seats just staring at her.

"What?" Claire snapped.

"Nothing," They replied simultaneously.

"Then what are we waiting on lets go," Claire said commandingly.

Turning back round as she nodded Alice started the hummer towards the desolate town. While they drove Claire used the few minutes they had to pull a couple of guns out of the back checking they were fully loaded and ready for use if needed. It didn't take long before they were pulling up beside the bike shop and Claire couldn't help smile as she saw a brand new shiny black Harley sitting just in the broken window.

"Now that's a bike," Claire said as she jumped out the truck closely followed by Alice and K-mart who were more cautious on there approach.

"Am just going to have a look around watch your back K," Alice said as they stepped through the window after Claire. Her only reply was a nod as K-mart headed towards Claire.

Alice didn't spend long looking around after spotting a BMW Motorrad K1200R she figured she may as well stop looking. It wasn't the same colour as her former bike as this one was in black but at least she knew it was comfortable to ride compared to some others she had tried. After finding the bike all she needed was fuel which she didn't even have to look for as Claire had already rounded up the cans and was just about to start pouring a can into the Harley.

"Don't waste the fuel am taking this one," Alice said taking one of the fuel cans and heading to start filling the BMW.

"You take what you want but this one is mine," Claire replied dropping the empty can "Hey K give me a hand we'll put the rest of the fuel in the back of the truck there's a fair few cans here."

"Got it," K-mart replied obediently grabbing a can in each hand as Claire done the same.

Once all the fuel was in the truck Alice and Claire rolled the bikes out the shop ready to get going. Alice turning to K-mart held out the keys with a smile on her face she knew how much the teen liked to drive but was surprised by the lack of reaction from the girl. As she raised her hand slowly and was even more surprised when instead of taking the keys she just pointed behind them.

"We have a problem," She gulped as both Alice and Claire turned to see the silent advancing horde of undead.

"Shit this is just what was missing," Claire said before turning into leader mode "Right K-mart take the hummer go back the way we came we'll catch up Alice I need you to be ready to pick me up looks like you win I won't be taking the bike after all and don't miss."

Alice looked slightly confused but before she could say anything Claire had started her bike and was headed towards the zombies while the hummer drove off in the other direction. With one swift movement she was on her bike and following Claire still trying to figure the younger woman out as they came closer to the mass before them. It wasn't till she saw Claire turn sharply so the bike fell to the ground sliding towards the undead that Alice clicked to the plan. She slowed her advance turning so she was facing away from Claire. Coming to halt she turned to see Claire already on her feet running towards her so drawing her gun she watched as the bike disappeared into the crowd. Pulling the trigger she didn't wait to see if it met it's target as she began to pull off she felt Claire jump on behind her as she wheel spun before shooting down the road where the yellow hummer had disappeared from. Hearing the explosion as her bullet met it's target Alice let a small smile cross her face and though she denied it to herself it wasn't the fact she had got her target but in fact it was Claire who brought the smile to her face. As the explosion had sounded Claire had wrapped her arms around Alice tighter than was necessary just to hold on.

As they were on the bike it didn't take them long to catch up with K-mart who also seemed to be going slower than she normally would. On seeing them approach however she did speed up they were soon driving side by side back into the camp.

**Ok short as hell I know and I have no excuses good enough for my absence so I totally get if you've given up on this but if anyone is still reading please review. I have a busy week ahead of me so am not promising anything but am aiming for the next update to be up this week. **


	8. Chapter 8

Claire really didn't want to be back already and subconsciously tightened her grip round Alice as they approached the camp. This action wasn't unnoticed as a small smile made it's way across Alice's face she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to leave and returning wasn't a likely possibility. It was as they slowed side by side with the hummer that it sunk in, never seeing any of her friends again most of all Claire she just hoped to bring Wesker down with her. After stopping it was a couple of minutes before Claire let go and climbed slowly off allowing Alice to follow and looking up K-mart was already out of the hummer and Carlos was strolling towards them with an almost sympathetic smile on his face. Alice could feel Claire position her self right behind her slightly to her right.

"Your timer just clicked under thirty one hours looks like last night wasn't your last you really should have done the calculation before drinking that whole bottle," Carlos stated as Alice realised he was right it had only not long turned three she wouldn't have to leave till about nine the next day.

"Hey Claire," She mumbled out the corner of her mouth.

"Lets go am driving," She replied answering Alice's unasked question as they both turned almost in sync like they had been practicing. Then in that same manner they climbed onto the bike Claire first who kick started it as she felt Alice climb on behind her. Smiling as she felt her arms circle her waist they ignored both Carlos and K-mart as they questioned them. Quickly drawing away they were soon speeding away from the camp. She kept on the road driving away from the camp for about ten minutes before stopping at the side of the road. Even though the chances of any vehicle coming up the road were next to nothing the old habit hadn't faded as she cut the engine both stepping off into the sand. They both grinned widely at each other as they looked back at the distant camp.

An awkward silence fell over them both as they stood glancing at each other. "I wish I had grabbed a drink when we-" Claire started wanting to break the silence but was cut off.

"Here take some of this," Alice interrupted tossing her over an almost full canteen.

"Thanks," Claire said as silence fell over them again and she took a long drink before handing it back without another word.

"Look about last night," Alice started causing Claire to internally flinch at the thought of what was to come next. Alice took a deep breath before she continued this was going to hurt. "I just… I need to be sure you know that I might… well probably won't be coming back-"

"Alice," Claire started softly but Alice just continued.

"I'm going to die Claire," She finished bluntly as Claire stood desperately trying to think of what to say while holding back the tears that threatened to fall she saw a flash of fear cross Alice's face something she had never seen before in the brunette. When she saw this Claire couldn't help but take a step forward fully intent on wrapping her arms round Alice in the hope that it would make them both feel better though she doubted it she was going to try. She didn't get very far however before Alice took a step back. "Don't."

With that one word a single tear escaped and ran alone down Claire's cheek as she struggled with her feelings. "Why not? If your going to die what difference does it make?" Claire asked her emotions coming through in her words as anger.

"It'll only make it worse when I go just like last night it's all just false hope and expectations of things that'll never happen," Alice replied surprising herself with her sharpness as in reality she just wanted to step forward and take Claire into her arms.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time why can't you see you pulling away just makes things worse maybe not for when you leave but when you don't come back," Claire replied still refusing to let the tears fall in front of Alice she turned and headed back to the bike.

"Where are you going? We should talk about this," Alice stated as she watched Claire climb onto the bike without moving.

"Talk about what? Nothing happened and as for last night you know as well as I do that I was pissed," On her last word Claire started the bike up and rode away without a glance back leaving Alice standing miles from camp alone with tears running down her face for the first time in years.

Claire didn't take long to get back to camp as she skidded to halt in front of K-mart who had been crossing the camp in the direction of the tanker where Carlos was likely to be. Right enough as Claire dismounted the truck door swung over and the man jumped out heading over to the two at a fast pace but still walking.

"Where's Alice?" K-mart questioned ignoring the fact she had nearly been run down to acknowledge the brunettes absence.

"Out there somewhere dying hopefully well at least it's only what twenty nine hours now?" Claire fumed back.

"Oh great their fighting again," K-mart rolled her eyes as she turned walking by Carlos, who had only just got there, to the truck and climbing in the open door as Carlos began talking to Claire.

"You just left her out there?" Carlos asked exasperated.

"She left me no choice," Claire stated as she began walking to the motel "Now if you don't mind I am going to take advantage of our hot water situation."

"No choice Claire would you wake up it's killing her," Carlos replied following her closely.

"I know but do you really think it would be any different if her life wasn't on a timer?" Claire asked rhetorically.

"That's not what I meant I'm not talking about what's in her head I'm talking about what's in her heart and that's you. She's dying I doubt she cares much for her feelings it's you she's trying to protect not herself your feeling not hers," Claire stopped at his words feeling like she shouldn't but seeing exactly where he was coming from and now she thought of it she saw where Alice was coming from. Shaking her head she started forward again.

"You better go pick her up with the hummer or quad best leave the bike we don't want you crashing it, just follow the road," Claire said without looking back.

"No problem enjoy your shower," Carlos said with a smirk knowing he hit home.

Claire nearly collapsed as she entered the shower the tears she'd been concentrating so hard to hold in finally were free to run endlessly down her cheeks. As the hot water ran through her hair she lowered her self to the floor leaning against the wall as the sobs took over.

Carlos jogged back to the truck to check in on K-mart and see if she wanted to join him. After K-mart declined his offer he decided to take the quad it would burn less fuel than the hummer and fuel was precious nowadays. It wasn't long before he was heading up the road away from the camp but it was almost ten minutes before he spotted Alice sitting at the side of the road. As he approached she stuck her thumb out like a hitchhiker would causing Carlos to smile and shake his head at his friend.

"Come on we can take a quick run round the camp and check the perimeter then you can go talk to Claire," Carlos said in a commanding voice he had never used on her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea I upset her again," Alice said sadly as she climbed on behind him holding onto the bars at the back rather than him.

"I think you both did your fair share of upsetting," Carlos said causing Alice to raise a hand and wipe her eyes once more wondering if it was really that obvious she had been crying.

"You keep an eye out while I drive it'll be faster that way," Carlos said as he turned off the road onto the sand dunes circling the camp without slowing. With no signs of any trouble Carlos had picked up Alice rode the perimeter and got back to camp within half an hour. Parking next to the tanker he planned to join K-mart back in the cab if she hadn't got bored and given up on there research topic already. "Claire was in the motel I imagine she'll still be there." Carlos said as he saw Alice scanning the camp.

"Thanks," Alice said but didn't move instead she watched as Carlos opened the door and climbed into the truck.

"Hey K have you seen Claire or is she still in the motel," Carlos asked the teen as he saw her sitting surrounded by papers.

"Still in there as far as I know haven't seen her," K-mart replied without looking up causing an eye roll from Carlos as she was unlikely to notice even if Claire had walked right by the front of the truck.

"K thinks she's still in the motel so I would try there first," Carlos shouted out the still open door at Alice.

"What are you two doing in there anyways?" She asked taking a step towards the door.

"Nothing good luck with the Claire stuff," Carlos said evasively shutting the door over. Once the door was shut he glance at the timer that was sat in clear view at the front. "Twenty eight and half hours K have you made any progress?"

Outside Alice was halfway to the motel still not sure what she would say but knowing she had to make things right or at least better than they were. She soon found herself standing just inside the front door a couple of people passed her but she didn't register who they were. Making her way through the motel Alice headed straight for the room she had used knowing that it was one that hadn't been occupied by the other survivors whom she didn't want to disturb in her search. She was surprised when opening the door she was faced with a view of Claire Redfield standing in just a towel her wet hair pushed back out her face running down her back.

"Alice!" Claire almost shouted snapping Alice out of her daze she spun round facing the door.

"Sorry I didn't expect you to be well you know," Alice said feeling her face heat up she heard Claire moving about hurriedly behind her.

"It's okay I will just be a minute," Claire stated getting dressed as fast as she could.

"Could've been worse I could have came in after you were dressed," Alice joked a smirk on her face.

"Oh your so funny," Claire said but she couldn't help the smile that was spread across her face. "Right am dressed."

"I just came to apologise I didn't mean to upset you," Alice said as she turned around to face Claire.

"Don't worry about it you were right am sorry I acted like that I didn't mean to upset you," Claire said as she made her way over to Alice raising a hand and resting it on Alice's cheek "I especially didn't mean to make you cry." She finished before turning to head out the door.

"Not so fast," Alice said putting her arm up to block the doorway. "Firstly I was wrong and secondly do I have 'I cried' stamped on my forehead or something?"

**Okay so long time no write but I forced myself to write and it just started to flow not my longest nut not my shortest either hope it's good sorry for any spelling I missed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay you have to be impressed am updating already this quick for me especially recently lol. Thanks for all the reviews I've had for the story so far there great and all the favourite story adds put a smile on my face hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Claire felt bad for the relief that swept through her when she heard that Alice had cried. It wasn't the fact that she had cried more of what the crying implied and that was that she cared. She had just felt, up until now, that Alice was too willing to leave and walk into what was quite clearly a situation she wasn't supposed to walk out of. With this admission of crying Claire no longer felt bad about her sob fest in the shower and feeling in a better mood tried to dodge by Alice only to fail entirely.

"I didn't know you had been crying but now I do," Claire smirked and watched on expecting a reaction but as usual Alice was unreadable.

"Your so childish sometimes y'know," Alice replied in a level voice.

Crossing her arms Alice gave Claire a clear path to the door and without hesitating she took her chance quickly breaking into a run. When she got almost in line with Alice she thought she had made when she suddenly felt like she had hit a brick wall. Stumbling back she fell lying flat out on her back for a second as she caught her breath after being winded then pushed herself into a sitting position. Looking up at Alice she saw a smirk flash across her face and immediately the urge to punch her passed through her closely followed by the urge to do something totally unrelated to punching making her shake her head as she stood up. Once the urges had passed leaving only the desire to fulfil them behind she couldn't help feel confused and annoyed at what they meant.

"Are you alright?" Alice said softly but still in her usual emotionless tone.

"Like you care," Claire mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked taking a step forward.

"Nothing, I've got to go check everything outside," She said as she walked by Alice without being stopped this time.

"I do care," Claire stopped just outside the door when she heard the words, the only ones she heard from Alice showing emotion from when she entered the room and looking back at her she could see the emotion in her eyes for the first time since she met her. If there is one thing that had never given away how she felt it was her eyes but they gave her away now.

"See you later," Claire smiled lightly before continuing on her way out of the motel.

Alice followed Claire out and from the door of the motel watched as she crossed the camp heading straight for the group of people crowded round the back of a van collecting there dinner. She couldn't bring herself to look away with the prospect of leaving in the morning never to see her again plaguing her mind she wanted to spend as much time as possible even just looking at her. She admit to herself that she cared considering the circumstances she didn't see the point in hiding it anymore it wasn't like it would lead to anything now but for once she wished it could.

…

Claire glanced around her once making sure everyone had got settled for the next night at the motel after they all had something to eat having noticed three people that hadn't shown up. One of them, Alice, she hadn't expected but Carlos and K-mart didn't often miss meals or at least popped over to check she was eating when they didn't (hypocrites) so she was searching for either of the three. Unable to see any she headed for the truck the last place she had seen K-mart heading to and was pretty sure that's where Carlos would have ended up. Pulling the door open on the drivers side she climbed up on the step and glanced in seeing both suspected occupants of the truck staring over at her.

"Hey what you doing?" Claire asked climbing right into the truck and glancing at the masses of paper K-mart was trying to cover.

"Nothing," The teen replied in a rather unconvincing manner.

"Carlos?" Claire said turning on him.

"We're looking for a way to save Alice," Carlos said truthfully as he watched Claire's eyes widened as she suddenly became interested and not just curious about what they were doing.

"Carlos what happened to not telling?" K-mart turned on him.

"Have you found anything?" Claire said ignoring K-mart not caring how desperate she sounded cause she felt it.

"No not yet but you can't tell Alice what we're doing or she'll tell us not to bother," Carlos stated Claire nodding along.

"We can't just give up on her," K-mart said Claire smiling over to her in comfort.

"And we won't tell me where to start," Claire said looking over at the paper.

"Go find Alice," Carlos said.

"Huh?" Claire didn't understand she thought Alice wasn't to find out.

"If we don't find anything this will be her last night Claire," Carlos started.

"She shouldn't spend it alone," K-mart added.

"If there can only be one of then it should be you," Carlos continued.

"We'll find something we have to," K-mart finished reassuringly glancing to the front of the truck Claire followed her gaze her eyes falling onto the countdown timer now reading 24:17.

"Just do it fast," Claire said lowering herself out the truck shutting the door behind her.

Heading straight for the hummer she had her fists clenched in frustration as everything just began building up against her. Climbing into the drivers seat she slammed the door as punch the steering wheel several times before collapsing forward over it allowing a tear to escape her eye as she mumbled curses under her breath. It was all just too much for her to take in she needed a way to let it all out so that Alice knew how she felt before she left but how could she tell her when she didn't know how she felt. Her stream of curses were interrupted by a voice from behind her causing her to jump.

"Hope that's not aimed at me," Alice said sitting up in the back.

"Jesus Alice what the hell are you doing?" Claire snapped looking round.

"Sorry," Alice said glancing at the seat beside her "You going to move or shall I?"

Claire didn't reply instead she climbed through into the back seat next to Alice who sat watching her a small smile showing on her lips.

"So what was that about?" Alice asked.

"Lets not fight," Claire said causing Alice to laugh.

"Okay we best sit in silence then cause from experience every time we talk we fight," She replied a smile starting to show on Claire's face.

"Unless we've had a drink," Claire pointed out.

"Maybe if we pick the right topic we'll manage to stay friends. What were you like before the apocalypse?" Alice asked.

"Well that's something I've not spoke about recently, long time ago," Claire acknowledged "Well I liked motorbikes." Alice smiled at this reply.

"What family did you have?"

"Well my brother Chris I looked for him after the outbreak but I never found him I like to think he's still alive but lets face fact it's unlikely." Claire answered.

"Well if he's anything like you then he will be," Alice tried to lighten the subject but knew she was talking rubbish and Claire was right.

"Thanks," Claire said glancing out the window the sun was just setting on the horizon and she couldn't help but watch. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it really is," Alice said but unlike Claire her eyes weren't focussed outside they were glued firmly to the woman next to her. Sliding cross the back seat she pressed up against Claire's back felling her tense up slightly initially before relaxing and leaning back into her. Sliding her arms round her waist she rested her chin on her shoulder and looked out at the sunset smiling as she felt Claire place her hand over her own. Turning her head Claire placed a small kiss on Alice's cheek causing her to lean into her. "This not fighting thing isn't so bad I suppose."

"Yeah am not so sure yet maybe we should have just stuck with the fighting I mean we knew we were good at it after all." Claire replied with a sideways glance.

"Well if that's how you feel," Alice said slowly pulling away.

"You know I was kidding," Claire said spinning in her seat watching as Alice moved back till there was about a foot between them.

"Oh do I?"

"Well you will," Claire smirked falling forward onto Alice a hand on either shoulder to push the brunette down so she was lying on the back seat. And the second her back hit the seat she felt Claire's lips pressed against her own sending a heat through her body she had never felt before. Pulling away Claire's voice came out in a whisper as she told Alice what she'd been holding in for too long "I think I've fallen for you."

"What!" Alice said louder than she had meant to as Claire pushed herself back slightly her hair falling in a curtain around them.

"I love you," Claire said sounding a lot more confident than she felt as she started to think she had just made a huge mistake and Alice didn't feel the same way about her.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Your unbelievable how the hell am I supposed to know why?" Claire almost shouted as she pushed herself completely off Alice into a sitting position "How can you be so clueless and emotionless? If I could help it trust me I would not feel this way about anyone never mind you."

"I think I love you to," Alice said in her usual level tone pushing herself up causing Claire to roll her eyes before she realised just what Alice had said.

"You think you love me to and you couldn't have said that a minute ago when I did instead of causing yet another argument?" Claire ranted.

"It's not easy for me okay," Alice replied.

"Yeah cause it's a walk in the park for me to get hurt every time I try to talk to you like properly talk," Claire fumed.

"Well then maybe we shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?" Claire asked losing the conversation a bit.

"Talk," Alice stated simply.

"Cause that will solve our problems just sitting in silence."

"Maybe it's not talking that we need to solve our problems."

"Well what do we need then eh?" Claire asked staring at Alice expectantly.

"This," Alice said putting an arm around Claire's neck pulling her down on top of her as she lay back pushing there lips together. It didn't last long however as Claire pulled her lips away once she was over the initial shock.

"That's you solution?" She asked hovering above her.

"Yeah," Alice replied with a half shrug.

"No complaints here," Claire smirked lowering herself back down.

Alice felt the fire from earlier rush back through her body allowing her hands to run over Claire's back one by one pulling her down against her. Claire let herself collapse completely onto Alice as one of her hand began to run down her side the other resting behind her neck. Feeling her tongue running across her bottom lip Alice quickly opened her mouth allowing access and happily using her own tongue. As she ran her hand down she felt Alice lifted her leg up wrapping it round her as best she could. One of Alice's hands became tangled in Claire's hair as she failed to hold in a moan that caused Claire to smile into her lips. It was now that they reluctantly pulled away for air both breathing heavily.

Claire leaned down slightly kissing her way down and across Alice's neck before making her way up the other side. Alice who had her eyes shut enjoying the feeling opened them slightly want to see her beautiful face.

"Argh!" Alice shouted as she pushed herself up feeling her cheeks burn as Claire bolted up glaring over at her but Alice didn't notice she was too busy staring at the open mouth Carlos and K-mart stand at the open door.

"What the fuck Alice?" Claire asked.

Alice didn't answer instead Carlos cleared his throat causing Claire to acknowledge there presence spinning round and pushing her self back against Alice as though moving away could take back what they had clearly seen.

"Hey I never heard you two," She almost squeaked.

"Clearly," K-mart smirked.

"Oh god," Claire moaned covering her face.

"What was it you wanted?" Alice asked having recovered though still embarrassed she managed her usual voice unlike Claire.

"Claire-" Carlos started but K-mart interrupted.

"We found something."

**There you go hope it's alright and sorry for mistakes as usual please review ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for my absence.**

"Something good?" Claire asked peeking through her fingers at the pair standing by the door.

"Potentially a solution to our problem but I wanted you to have a look before we done anything," Carlos answered her.

"What's the problem?" Alice asked looking between them curiously.

When neither of them answered straight away she glanced at K-mart who, unlike the other two, was staring straight at her. Between the three of them they gave her an unspoken answer. One she didn't like.

"Did you know they were doing this?" Alice turned to Claire who was avoiding eye contact and asked. "Who am I kidding of course you knew, well you better go see what they found then eh?" Alice said as she began to push Claire towards the door. "Come on get out I need some sleep before my big day tomorrow." Alice finished as Claire hopped out the hummer.

"Alice ju-" Alice slammed the door shut cutting Claire off mid sentence and then watched as the three walked away towards the truck.

"I should go back," Claire suddenly mumbled half way to the truck turning on her heel.

"You'll be back soon enough as long as you hurry up," Carlos said grabbing her shoulder and spinning her back around.

"Right so what did you find?" Claire asked as they arrived back at the truck.

"You and Alice in the back of the hummer making out," K-mart smirked dodging a smack on the arm aimed at her from Claire.

"You know that's not what I meant," She said climbing in after Carlos and followed by K-mart. Carlos had climbed to the far side and K-mart went over Claire onto the bed back to her position from earlier.

"Well here we have it," Carlos said handing Claire what appeared to be a set of blueprints.

"Have what exactly?" Claire asked as she manoeuvred the sheet round trying to work out what she was looking at.

"It was right at the bottom of the box he must not have known it was there now we have the advantage cause we'll know where everything is and he'll have no idea what's hit him," Carlos said as K-mart smiled widely in agreement from behind him.

"And there's an arms room just inside that door so if we're lucky we'll be able to pick up plenty fire power on our way in," K-mart added sounding proud of herself Claire guessed she had found the prints.

"We need to show Alice work out a plan," Claire said opening the door when she was on the ground she looked up to see K-mart about to follow. "Can you give me ten minutes then come over?" She asked shyly.

"Course off you go," It was Carlos who answered shouting out from within.

Heading across the sand towards the hummer Claire heard as the truck door shut behind her indicating K-marts retreat. She had no idea what she was going to say knowing that Alice was not happy with her was not a pleasant thought. Claire was happily surprised when she reached for the door handle to find it open she had expected it to be locked. Opening the door and looking in her heart melted at the sight before her, Alice was curled up on the back seat sound asleep. Climbing in quietly she pulled the door over gently so it wouldn't slam and then slid in behind Alice her arm quickly running round her waist.

"Claire?" Claire snapped her arm back feeling her face warm up.

"Sorry I thought you were asleep," She said in reply.

"I was," Alice returned in a whisper as she rolled over wrapping her arm around the redheads waist and pulling her in closer.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Claire asked a small smirk on her face.

"No it means I'm tired and don't want to fight," Alice replied.

Claire waited for around five minutes before interrupting the silence that had fallen over them. She didn't want to talk but knew she had to so reluctantly pulled her arm back that she had draped over Alice.

"As much as I love this I have something to show you," Claire said while she ran a hand through Alice's hair.

"Why couldn't you just leave it be?" Alice said pulling away from Claire as she sat up. "I've accepted it so why can't you?"

"Because I don't want to lose you especially not now," Claire replied as she sat up laying a hand on Alice's arm only to have her flinch away.

"You can't save everyone," Alice said bitterly.

"Neither can you," Claire snapped back.

"Well out with it then what's this genius plan that'll save my life then," Alice said watching Claire expectantly.

Claire didn't bother to answer with words but instead just handed over the sheets in her hand. She watched on closely as Alice took them but there was no change in her expression as she scanned them, no hint of hope or happiness just nothing. She took a couple of minutes looking over it in some detail before she lay it down between them and her eyes connected with Claire's.

"There's no way this was a mistake he's too smart for that it's probably a fake and if it's not he'll have a trap waiting for you. Your not going," This was all said without a tint of emotion and a completely straight face as she looked into Claire's eyes refusing to break contact.

"What if it's not? What if he mucked up and we don't do anything about it? You can't expect me to watch you walk to your death I won't do it," Claire said her voice breaking slightly as she tried to stay as neutral as Alice was.

"It's not your choice to make," Alice said simply as the door behind her opened and Carlos appeared K-mart close behind him.

"We ready to talk tactics then?"


	11. Chapter 11

Alice dropped her head into her hand as she sighed loudly feeling herself losing the will to fight all three of them on the matter. She didn't want or expect them to do this for her she was barely human anymore now that the T-virus had settled in her system. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she glanced up over her hands to see all three of them watching her and that it was Claire on her shoulder. Claire didn't have to say anything but Alice could see the begging in her eyes for her not to give up.

"If anything goes wrong anything at all and I tell you to get out you do it," Alice said straightening up and looking into Claire's eyes before looking round to the others and continuing, "All of you." She finished with a stern tone.

"Deal," Claire said happily failing to hide the smile that crept across her lips.

"Lets get started then," Carlos said accepting the blueprints from Claire and walking to the front of the vehicle and spreading them on the bonnet. "Anyone got a-" He didn't finish as the light from a torch K-mart was holding lit up the page in front of them "Thanks K."

The next hour was spent creating and scrapping plans of how to infiltrate umbrella finally settling on a plan that not all of them were happy about but none of them could deny it was the best idea. After a wide yawn from K-mart they decided to call it a night as it would be an early start to get everyone organised in the morning. Not looking forward to the coming day all four said their goodnights and headed to their various sleeping locations. To Claire's surprise K-mart didn't climb into the hummer but instead headed to the truck with Carlos giving Claire a small smile as she did this left both Alice and her standing outside the yellow vehicle.

"So do you want the back seat or the front?" Alice asked awkwardly as she avoided looking up at Claire who smirked at her question.

"Just get your ass in the car already I'm tired," Claire said as she opened the door for Alice to get in the back. Without a reply she climbed into the back seat pulled her boots on which she hadn't bothered to lace up when she left earlier and lay down stretching out as best she could with a yawn escaping her mouth. Claire followed in behind Alice taking more time to remove her boots as hers were laced up then laying down on her side beside Alice so she could see her friends face in the dim light of the desert night.

"Stop watching me it's creepy," Alice said opening her eyes and turning her head slightly to look at Claire.

"Sorry," Claire replied quietly dipping her head and shutting her eyes so the she could no longer watch her. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt a strand of hair being gently brushed out of her face and placed behind her ear.

"And that's not creepy?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Not my fault your so beautiful," Claire hadn't expected a reply like that and her eyes snapped open as she lifted her head to look at Alice. "Sorry I didn't… I mean that was wrong.. No… Inappropriate yes that was inappropriate sorry." Alice ranted as she turned so her back was to Claire.

"Well you can be inappropriate anytime you want if that's the case," Claire said as she snaked an arm around her waist pulling herself in close so she was pressed against her back an burying her face in the back of her neck. "Night," She mumbled.

"Night," Alice smiled as she linked her fingers through Claire's and shut her eyes.

**Okay shortest chapter ever I know but it's better than nothing right? The next one will be long and I'll try my best to get it up asap can't promise anything though. Just want to say thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. And lastly Doctor Donna (Love the name) Yes I am British (Scottish :P) no need to apologise made me laugh that rubbish is your favourite word (Are you from the states?). **


	12. Chapter 12

Claire woke up when the sun hit her eyes and immediately yawned from being up so late. She began to stretch trying to get rid of the lingering stiffness of sleeping in the back seat of a truck. The first thing she noticed was that her hands were above her head, the second thing was that she couldn't move them but neither of these provoked much of a reaction it was the third thing that spiked her anger. "ALICE!" She screamed out looking at the empty space beside her before glancing up at her hands tied to the door. Starting to thrash around as she screamed out for help hoping one of the convoy would hear her and soon she didn't know how long of a head start Alice had got she could be half way to Wesker by now.

The door was swung open full force dragging Claire head first out the car with her arms over her head as she fell to the ground in front of K-mart and Carlos who had a gun pointed at her. "Don't just stand there untie me!" Claire snapped at the pair who were just gaping at her.

"What happened?" K-mart asked in a quiet voice as she started to undo the knot round Claire's wrist.

"What do you think happened she bloody tied me up," Claire stated climbing to her feet.

"She doesn't take her time," Carlos smirked as he put his gun back in the holder on his hip. Then before he could stop her Claire punched him square in the face causing him to step back and cover his nose in pain.

"She is going to die out there if we're not quick enough and you making jokes," She stated biting back the tears that threatened to fall, "sorry," She mumbled under her breath catching a nod from Carlos in acceptance before she headed round to the driver side of the truck "Lets go."

…

A few hours earlier.

Alice's eyes darted open and immediately roamed around the inside of the car. They quickly fell on Claire who had moved along with her during the night she still had her arms wrapped around her but her head was now resting on her chest. Alice couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips and wished she could just shut her eyes and fall back to sleep feeling more comfortable than she had in a long time. With a sigh she gently pried herself away from the sleeping redhead resting her head down on to the seat. Once she had successfully made it out the door she let out a breath she never knew she was holding. After pulling on her boots she was quick to sort her weapons attaching her blades quickly to her back and holstering her loaded guns. Shutting the door quietly she headed to the boot pulling out a small bag she had filled with supplies having put it there when she first joined the convoy in case she needed a quick exit. As she slid the bag out a small length off rope drop to the ground and she began to shake her head disregarding the thought that popped into her head but as she bent down to pick it up she couldn't help think it would be a good idea.

Shutting the boot and heading back to the side door she climbed back in at Claire's feet taking hold of her hand she hesitated for a moment was she really going to tie her up and leave her. Her answer was yes as she lifted her other hand to the door and beginning to wrap the rope round them as softly as she could but tight enough to hold her. She did have some logic behind this as she figured at least when Claire woke up she wouldn't just jump in the drivers seat and follow her on her own as she would need to shout for help to get untied. Shocked that the redhead hadn't woken up Alice decided luck must be her side for a change as she knew her alert Claire normally was just waiting for the undead to attack them.

"Sorry but it's for your own good," She whispered leaning over allowing her lips to press against her forehead before making her way out the door and over to her bike scooping up her bag on the way.

Unwilling to risk being overheard starting up Alice pushed the bike a few hundred yards away from the convoy before deciding it was a safe distance and quickly jumping on and starting up. Without looking back Alice soon had the bike running flat out as all she wanted to do now was reach her destination and get it all over with.

…

Later.

"Claire would you stop for a second and just breathe," Carlos almost shouted as he struggled to stay calm after being punched and watching the normally unfazed leader panic before him.

"How can I stop when she'll be getting further away every second I do," She shouted back what Carlos assumed was a rhetorical question.

"Well at least let me drive your in no state to be behind the wheel or you'll get us all killed," He said forcefully as he opened the door and watched as she jumped straight over into the passenger seat making it clear she didn't want to waste anymore time arguing. Climbing in Carlos Started the engine Claire having already put the key in and only stopped pulling away when he heard the back door.

Looking behind him he noticed Claire mirror his action as she too had heard the door. "What are you doing K?" Claire asked the blonde who was currently pulling on her seatbelt.

"Just because the rest of the world is dead doesn't mean I want to be too," She replied tugging gently on her seatbelt as though to emphasise her point.

"You know that's not what she meant now get out your not coming," Carlos stated.

"Make me," She replied.

"Uh teenagers," Claire let out in frustration "Just drive Carlos," She said and he quickly complied then she turned eyes focused seriously on K-mart "I'm letting you come along but you will stay in the truck and if anything goes wrong or looks dodgy anything at all you bolt do you hear me? You drive the hell out of there and never look back."

"Gotcha," K-mart replied in a less serious tone than Claire would have liked.

"I can't lose you too," She mumbled to herself as she faced out the front window.

**Okay I am going to promise another update next week and it will be a hell of a lot longer but the next pert has to all go together so it's just this for now hope it's alright really sorry been so busy lately hope you all had a great Christmas and have a drunken new year ****J**


	13. Chapter 13

Alice didn't know how long she had been riding but she did know she was nearing the end of her journey and couldn't help think of Claire back with her convoy wondering if she came after her or if she was angry and just stayed behind moving on with everyone else. Part of her wished that Claire had done the latter but a small part of her was desperate for her to follow just to see her one last time before the end. Rounding a bend on the road Alice's eyes fell on a small mass of buildings lain out in front of her releasing a small sigh as she began to slow down getting ready to ditch her bike.

This was it Alice took one last look behind her as she reached the entrance of the compound before turning with inhuman speed and bursting through the doors guns drawn. She done a 360 to assess her surroundings and was surprised to see no one or thing in sight the place actually looked like it had been cleared out. She started to make her way slowly down the corridor turning every so often to make sure she was still alone it there was one thing she trusted in this world it was her instincts and right now they were telling her something wasn't right.

The first door she came to was off to her left she didn't want to walk past without checking it out, which would give someone a chance to sneak up behind her if there was anyone hiding in the room or corridor that lay beyond. After acknowledging that the door was locked Alice was quick to kick it in taking no time at all to sweep the room that lay behind the door only to find that it too was empty. The walls of the room were lined with screens Alice estimated there to be at least fifty of them and then in the centre of the room the was some form of control panel which she made her way over to taking in the vast number of buttons. Once again she followed her instincts and began flicking on switches in the centre of the panel not even pausing to glance at the screens as they began to flicker to life one by one, soon she was on the last switch and looked up as she flicked it watching as it lit up like it's neighbours.

Looking over the screens one by one she did not like what she saw. Most were filled with various rooms she believed to be hidden beneath her feet, like the Hive under Racoon city, inhabited by the flesh eating undead, again much like the Hive under Racoon city. Lifting her hand to her face Alice began to rub her eyes _This was all Wesker's little joke he was never going to save me how could I be so stupid._

"I'm so glad to see you found your way here," Alice's eyes shot up as she heard Wesker's voice as he spoke to her through the speakers on the control panel and right there in front of her his face appeared across the screens looking down on her. He was in the centre a collage of screens making up his face still surrounded by different CCTV images.

"Did you not think I could read a map?" Alice asked back in such a tone you would think this was banter between old friends. The look in her eyes told different.

"I have to say I am impressed with Dr Isaacs work it is a real shame I have to end you project Alice Umbrella can no longer afford to waste time and resources chasing you around the globe and cleaning up the mess you make," Wesker replied ignoring her question.

"So you just brought me here to kill me did you?" Alice asked this time her voice revealing some of the hatred she felt towards him.

"Yes and no on the contrary to what you may think of me I am not a cold blooded killer. This outbreak was not my doing I just took advantage of the situation we were dealt. So I decided to give you a chance, a slim one, but a chance none the less." Alice was hanging on his every word though her face did not show it. "If you can make it to the laboratory," His face was replaced with the image of a zombie free room for a moment before he returned, "you will find all the information on that chip in your brain including how to shut it down and I will leave you to live your life as long as you stay out of mine. All you have to do is make it there alive." Alice glanced at the screens filled with undead _I could fight them with my eyes closed being underestimated is such a plus nowadays. _"Goodbye project Alice." And with that his face was replaced with the CCTV images once more.

Alice knew it was extremely likely that this was another one of Wesker's games and even if she did make it there may be nothing there to help her but what did she have to lose by trying. It took her a few minutes to locate the zombie free room on the monitors and she studied it for a second trying to establish where it may be but it was no use there were no clues in these images she would just have to look until she found it. Putting her guns away she drew her blades thinking it better not to attract all the undead to her after one shot and with that she left the room and with a little more pace began her way down the corridor.

Now that she knew all the was facing her was zombies she wasn't as paranoid about anyone sneaking up behind her she glanced back now and then but they really weren't smart enough for a move like that. It didn't take long before she came across the first few wandering corpses and it was even quicker that she struck them to the ground with a few effortless swings of her blades. The number of undead seemed never ending as soon as one was down another took its place but she was making slow progress through the maze of corridors and knew she was now at least 2 floors down having swept each room she came across along the way but she suspected the lab she was looking for would be one of the furthest away.

Alice was hanging in the lift shaft making her way down another floor when she heard the first gunshot causing her to lose her grip. She only fell half a floor before managing to catch herself back on the ladder that ran the length of the lift shaft. The gunshots persisted above her head and without a second thought she sped up making her down to the next floor as quickly as she could the lift shaft would make her an easy target for gunmen she should have known it was too easy with just the zombies to compete with. At least Weskers soldiers were having a hard time with the undead he had let loose first the persistent gun fire suggested that they had a lot on their plate. Alice finally concluded that this may work to her advantage with the soldiers killing off the zombies and probably attracting them away from where she was with their loud shots.

Fighting was starting to take its toll she had a fresh cut that ran almost the length of her forearm warm blood running down her arm. She could even feel the bruises starting to form over her body but had a feeling she was getting close to where she wanted to be as the mass of undead seemed to have increased. Another upside was that gunfire seemed to have ceased she thought perhaps they had been overrun by the zombies that or they had ran for the hills which she wouldn't put past them she doubted there loyalty to Wesker would override there wish to stay alive. Beheading one particularly ugly zombie Alice took a deep breath before attacking the next lot full force.

One powerful kick to the chest and several were sent stumbling backwards a couple ending up sprawled out on the floor and after putting her blade right through another's chest she managed to slip into the next room on the corridor she was on. This was her method to find the lab luckily for her most of the zombies were sticking to the corridors rather than entering the rooms so this gave her a quick chance to catch her breath and wipe her blades down. Tearing a strip of fabric off the bottom of her worn t-shirt she tied it round her arm as best she could to stop the bleeding. A few inches of skin was now on show revealing an extremely toned stomach. Hand on the door knob she took one last glance into the dark room before pulling the door open.

She only opened it half way before she slammed it shut again turning round a quite laugh escaping her throat as she realised she had almost left without even noticing she was here before lay the lab with the apparent answer to her survival. BANG! Alice didn't hesitate as she ran towards the paper work piled on the desk in front of her that gunshot sounded far too close for her liking. Skimming the pages she looked for anything that sounded familiar one large folder jumped out at her labelled 'Project A'. It didn't take long to find the section that interested her and didn't take long for her to lose it. Throwing the folder at the door where she could hear more shots she dropped to the floor. It sounded like they were right outside now and she wasn't willing to wait for them to come in and end it she wouldn't give them the pleasure. Pulling out a revolver from her belt she rested the barrel on the roof of her mouth pulled back the hammer and shut her eyes her thoughts landing on Claire as a lone tear began to run down her cheek.

**Okay I kept my comment to the end so I didn't keep you guys from reading. I hope you liked it and it was worth the wait (doubt it so sorry I took so long) Thanks for all the reviews without them I wouldn't keep going and thank you to those who pushed me to update I did it as quick as I could hoping to get the next one up within the next 2 weeks fingers crossed but please keep reading and reviewing it will get finished.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Alice!" That almost sounded real Alice thought as she heard Claire call out to her _Maybe I'm dead _she abandoned the thought the minute it crossed her mind as she felt the trigger under her finger and the cold metal of the gun against the roof of her mouth . She heard a couple of loud gunshots and was reminded of how little time she had finally ready she was knocked backwards the gun violently pulled out her grasp and she heard it slide across the floor. She was about to fight back against the body that was sitting on her feebly hitting her on the chest when she wondered why Wesker would employ suck a weak person. It was in that moment when she saw the flash of red hair and felt herself pulled into a bone crushing hug that she realised she hadn't imagined it Claire was there. Sitting on her. Hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked in a stern voice though she couldn't help but wrap her arms round the woman's waist. "Didn't the fact I tied you to the door give you the impression I wanted you to stay behind?"

"If you ever do that again I'll kill you but what the hell were you thinking? We got to you just in time? I mean blowing your own brains out Alice really? Is that really how you see yourself dying? Cause I sure as hell don't and will not sit by and watch it happen, I can't lose you," All this was said in a rush but Alice heard every word as the redheads grip around her didn't loosen even a tad.

"I'm going to die Claire it was a lie that I could stop the chip the only way to stop it is for me to die," Alice whispered as she ran a hand over Claire's back.

She was a little shocked when the younger woman suddenly pulled away and began looking round the room. Eyes on the paper that Alice had flung at the door she gathered up the relevant pages and began t read one section jumping out at her.

As a power source the subject itself shall be used to

prevent a case of 'running out of battery'. Electrical

signals in the brain shall provide its power therefore

the chip will only be offline once the subject itself

is 'offline'.(Death is your only option Goodbye Alice)

The last part of the script had been added in messy handwriting and was not part of the original document. Wesker Claire figured but that was just her best guess.

"You were about to blow your brains out because of this?" Claire said sounding shockingly calm. "Alice there are other ways to die."

"Well what's your plan?"

"I don't know yet but if you do it this way that's it no way of bringing you back," Claire answered sadly.

"Claire there is no bringing me back I have to die, completely. My heart has to stop beating," Alice said as she slowly made her way towards Claire.

"I don't want it too," A single tear ran down the side of her face as she took a step back from Alice.

Alice didn't know what to do she was rubbish at this comforting thing but wanted to make Claire feel better so when Carlos came tumbling through the door and slamming it behind him she was happy for the distraction. "Hope I'm not interrupting was getting a little hectic out there. So what's the trick with this chip thing?"

With those words the only reply he got were the sheets Claire was still holding flung in his face.

"Hmm could go horribly wrong or be the perfect solution," he mumbled to himself as he read over the pages.

This statement shocked the brunette she didn't know what Carlos was getting at but the solution was clearly obvious to him though he wasn't sharing this information with Alice or Claire. "Just spit it out would you what's your great way to die?" Alice asked she was now facing him with a serious look on her face waiting for him to comply.

"Okay help me out we need to find some wiring the plan is electrocution." He said as he quickly began his search round the room closely followed by Claire.

"What I don't get?" Alice said not following suit.

"If we shock you and your heart stops we can wait then try and shock it back to life and in the process hopefully the chip should stop working,"

"You know letting me blow my brains out would probably hurt less," Alice commented as she began searching for any loose live wiring. It was a long shot Alice knew but this was the only plan they had and at least if it didn't work she wouldn't die alone.

"Yeah but we wouldn't want to damage that gorgeous face of yours would we?" Claire mumbled to herself Alice guessed she hadn't expected her to hear it but she couldn't help but smile at the comment.

Finding wires wasn't difficult but they needed them to be live and carry a large enough current to be effective. A loud bang on the door caught there attention but Carlos and Claire immediately started searching again. Alice on the other hand grabbed a desk showing her superhuman strength with how easily she moved it and put it against the door starting a barrier to make it more difficult for the undead at the other side of the door to break through. It didn't take her long before the door could no longer be seen through the mass of objects Alice had expertly put there.

"Got it!" Carlos shouted from across the room Alice getting there just before Claire looking at him holding a rather thin very insignificant looking wire.

"Are you sure that's going to be carrying a large enough current?" Claire asked eyeing the wire sceptically.

"Trust me I done an electricians course before I went in to Umbrella," He said as he pulled more wire free from the wall "Okay make sure there's no metal touching your skin and lie down."

Alice removed everything that had metal on it and left in a bundle to her left before lying back on the cold hard floor. Before her head even touched the ground she felt Claire's hand slip into her and looking towards the redhead their eyes met and she couldn't bring herself to look away. "If I don't make it it's all yours." She said her head tilting slightly to the bundle of stuff without taking her eyes from Claire's who didn't even glance where she was indicating.

"You're going to make it," Claire said with a slight smile a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

"Right are we ready?" Carlos asked breaking their eye contact for the first time in several minutes.

Alice pulled her hand away from Claire and shut her eyes with a deep breath "Ready."

**I would like to apologise for spelling or grammar errors if there are any that bug you don't hesitate to point it out I will fix it I just don't have time to reread it and will be computerless for the weekend. Hope you like it anyway and also sorry about the length I'm working on it :P**


	15. Chapter 15

Alice lay with her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm as she counted each breath in her head. She could hear her heartbeat thunder in her ears and wouldn't be surprised if it gave way before the wires touched her skin. Her skin felt ten times more sensitive she could feel the cold hard floor beneath her and the slight draught that travelled over the floor from her right. And then the heat she could feel radiating from her companions Claire at her head she could picture the tear streaks down her cheeks she had witnessed before closing her eyes as she couldn't bear to watch any longer. Carlos was on her left with the means to stop her heart bearing down on her any second. It felt like forever as she waited to feel the shock course through her body.

Feeling the slight pressure of soft lips against her forehead and the hair of the woman who they belonged to falling across her face she fought the urge to open her eyes. I wasn't until the last strand slid its way up her cheek and left her skin that Alice realised she was holding her breath and quickly returned to her rhythmic breathing though her first few breaths were deeper compensating for the lack of oxygen when Claire had been touching her. She couldn't help think of how they would get out of here alive if she didn't make it the sound of the zombies trying to break through her barricade only got louder as she waited for all sound and feeling to drain her body.

The pain came quickly and disappeared just as fast as suddenly the wires touched her chest over where her heart went from pounding to still in seconds. As the pain struck her she couldn't stop her eyes from flying open and she caught a glimpse of two shadows above her before everything went black. The feeling of the hard floor seemed to slip away as a floating feeling overcame her body and all sound was replaced with a piercing silence she tried to move but couldn't she couldn't feel any part of her body it was like it had disappeared leaving only her conscious. It was now that she decided that was it she was dead and there were no fires of hell or clouds of heaven instead there was nothing.

….

"That's it I can't feel a pulse anymore zap her back," Claire demanded dropping Alice's wrist to the floor after confirming that she was truly dead.

"We'll have to wait if we want it to work," Carlos said trying to stay calm he knew if this was to work one of them had to keep a clear head and seen as he was currently watching as the redhead began to panic he knew it was all on him. "Just give it a minute."

It was the slowest minute of either of their lives. Claire couldn't help her fidgeting as she became uneasy at the sight of Alice so still and at peace yet the sight was terrifying to her as all she could see was the absence of the usual rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. She was beginning to get restless but she knew that Carlos was right so tried to hold her tongue. This resolve didn't last long however as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"For crying out loud Carlos you're killing her," She nearly screamed at him breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Okay," Carlos said he wasn't willing to fight her on this not when his worries ran high from the short time that had passed.

Raising the wires and lowering the slowly back down to Alice's bare flesh both seemed to hold their breath in anticipation. After a quick jolt that shook her body Claire's hand shot to her wrist to check for a pulse she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her dropping the wrist back to the floor. Carlos quickly took the hint from the look on the young womans face and lowered the wires back to their silent companion. This was repeated a couple of time still coming up blank.

"Claire…" His voice was barely a whisper as he tried to think of what to say.

"NO!" Claire shouted kneeling as she began chest compressions unwilling to stop without trying everything she could. "Don't you dare, don't you dare leaving me here alone. I-I can't do it on my own." Sobs wracked her body but she never stopped blowing air into her lungs before continuing the chest compressions. This continued for what felt like forever but there was still no response from Alice. Reaching out Carlos tried to stop Claire's frantic efforts to bring her back but was just shoved violently away as she continued.

"Claire, I- I … She's gone."

**Not even going to apologise just going to go start the next bit.**


	16. Chapter 16

"NO, No, no…" Carlos could see her lips still forming the simple 2 letter word but could no longer hear it. He though she was finally going to accept it but suddenly her attempts to keep the blood flowing and oxygen pumped into her lungs became more rushed, fierce maybe even harsh if you didn't know Alice was gone then you might conclude that the smaller woman was trying to beat her. Carlos allowed a few minutes of this then rose to his feet and made his way behind the sobbing woman fully prepared to drag her out of here kicking and screaming if need be. If he was honest if looked rather likely that this would be the case.

He stood behind her and took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around her small waist and beginning to pull her away.

"I'm so sorry but there's nothing we can do for her now," He mumbled in her ear trying to calm her down as she struggled in his arms trying to escape his embrace. She suddenly fell still and he thought she had come to the realisation that it was over but the peace only lasted a second.

"She's breathing, Carlos let me go she's not dead," She suddenly started shouting as the squirming resumed with a renewed desperation.

"Claire stop it she wouldn't want this!" He shouted back shocking both of them in to a few seconds of silence before the struggle continued.

"Please just look, look at her chest it's moving," She pleaded.

What harm could it do and anyways perhaps she would go quietly if he did. So as if to humour her he took a step toward the brunette on the floor and made a show of looking down at her chest. "See she's no-" He stopped mid-sentence and simultaneously dropped Claire as he saw the barely visible movement of his friends' chest. Claire ignored the fact she had been dropped and quickly made her way back to her original position automatically searching for a pulse in her wrist. A smile actually spread across her face as she felt the faint throb under her fingers. "I can't believe it." Carlos said as he dropped down next to Claire his mouth ever so slightly ajar as though to emphasise his words.

Claire with a watery smile on her face began to run her fingers over Alice's cheeks gently trying to rouse her. "Come on Alice open your eyes come back to me come on." Carlos could hear the desperation in her voice and just stood a few feet away watching the scene in silence he knew that there was nothing he could do at this point his job was done.

The feeling started to come back slowly but it was definitely coming back as the strange nothingness drifted into a distant memory. Struggling to remember where she was or why she just focussed on what she felt around her first the hard floor that she felt like she'd been lying on for weeks not minutes then the strange tingling that ran through her cheek at regular intervals. Initially she thought this was a side effect to whatever was happening to her that was until her ears slowly started picking up a voice mumbling to her, not that she could make out what they were saying, and realised they were stroking her face. She struggled to place the voice at first then the memories of everything that had happened rushed through her head ending with the electrocution.

Eyes shooting open she tried to focus on the world around her that looked dull and blurry. She could make out the person leaning over her staring down at her but wasn't sure who she was looking at. Squeezing her eyes shut then opening them she tried to correct her vision but nothing happened she continued to blink quickly but still her world was a blur.

"Who's there?" She asked slightly sharper than she had intended.

"Alice it's me, Claire," Glancing round at Carlos she frowned in worry, "she doesn't remember me." She mumbled out quietly as silent tears began to once again stream down her cheeks.

Snapping her attention back to Alice as she felt her move she was taken by surprise when Alice sat and wrapped her arms round her settling her chin on her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Don't be stupid I'll never forget you Miss Redfield." A smile broke across her face as her own arms encircled her waist. "I just can't see right," Alice said in a more serious and louder tone so whoever else was in the room could hear she would guess that Carlos must be there but if there were more she couldn't tell.

"Right then let's get out of do you think you can make it without becoming zombie food?" Well she was right about Carlos she thought as his voice boomed through the room.

""I'm a little blurry not paralysed they don't stand a chance," Alice replied in her cocky manner as she untangled herself from Claire and stood up offering her hand to Claire though she was slightly off to the left.

"All the same I'll go first," Carlos said shaking his head.

"I'll go last you just make sure you don't fall down a lift shaft or something," Claire smirked though there was some worry behind her words as she knew it wouldn't be easy making the climb back to the surface. One false step and all that would have been for nothing.

The easiest part of getting out of here unfortunately didn't come first as they knew the minute they opened the door the swarm of undead they could still hear on the other side would be on them before they took one step out the room. Looking around Alice cursed under her breath at her lack of sight.

"Hey Carlos any vents in here?" She asked knowing she'd never tbe able to see them even if there was.

"Eh…" She could hear him shuffle as he observed around the room yeah right hand corner of the wall right in front." Carlos replied steadily wondering why it mattered.

"Big enough for your fat ass?" Was her next question.

"Glad to see your sense of humour wasn't affected. And yeah I think I could squeeze through but we don't know where it goes." He replied finally realising what she expected them to do.

"Doesn't really matter as long as we can get past that horde waiting for us out there unnoticed we can find a way back to the surface in peace. Plus I don't really trust my hand eye coordination with my knifes right now wouldn't want to behead you by accident now would we?" She asked rhetorically as she made her way to where he had said bumping her hip on the side of a desk as she went. Running her hand up the wall her fingertips grazed the bottom of the vent. "Perfect nice and high out of their reach. Come on I'll give you a leg up."

Two minutes later and the three of them were sliding as quietly as they could through the vent beneath them through the thin sheet of metal they could hear the moans of the hungry undead below them. Carlos thought their luck had run out when he saw a faint light ahead assuming they'd have to drop down earlier than expected perhaps even in the middle of the horde. On the contrary on hitting the end he found that the only way they could go was up where a small circle of light appeared at the top.

"I think this heads all the way out," He whispered back a smile playing on his lips thinking it was about time something went his way. Ascending the ladder through the small vent wasn't the easiest thing in the world but without having to worry about being ambushed both Carlos and Claire began to relax as they slowly watched the light ahead of them. Alice on the other hand only had one thought on her mind. Her sight. What if it never came back into focus? What if it disappeared completely? What if she never saw Claire's eyes again? She felt a gentle squeeze round her calf and looked back at the darkness trying to make out the blurry shape that was Claire.

"You okay? Why'd you stop?" She asked softly.

"Sorry just a little stiff," Alice replied quickly beginning to climb again as a tear ran the length of her cheek and dripped off her jaw.

Finally escaping the end of the tunnel they found themselves standing in the dessert the sun beating down on them. The daylight helped slightly with her sight but only to the point that she could now make out the colour of Claire's hair and small things like that which had been too dull deep underground to make out.

"Come on let's go K-mart will be getting annoyed," Claire said slipping her hand into Alice's so she could guide her a few seconds later and they were sprinting towards where they had left the truck.


	17. Chapter 17

It wasn't long before the truck came into view for Claire and Carlos but Alice just thought they were running towards a rock until it moved toward them.

"You let K-mart drive?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow as they slowed to a walk watching the truck get closer.

"Well if we didn't… Y'know come back I told her to get out of here no point in us all dying," Claire replied as the truck pulled up beside them and K-mart jumped out engine still running and flung herself at both of them.

"I was starting to think you'd become zombie food," She said in a happy voice smile on her face, "Good to see you in one piece," She said straight to Alice before moving on to give Carlos a quick hug.

"Right let's get going umbrella still know we're here so the quicker we're not here the better," Carlos said jumping in the driver's side K-mart followed suit climbing into the passenger seat leaving Claire and Alice in the back not that they were complaining.

Claire opened the door and let Alice climb in and slide over to the far side before getting in herself shutting the door and releasing a deep breath. "Any better," She asked turning to look at Alice who was facing out the window as they gained speed across the desert floor. The only reply she got was a shake of the head not even a turn of the head she sighed softly knowing that Alice would hate the disadvantage and think herself vulnerable without her sight. "Don't worry just give it some time," Claire tried to reassure her as she spread over the back seat resting her head on Alice's lap.

Alice finally looked down at her one of her hands immediately started running through Claire's hair as she leant down and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "As long as I have you I don't care," She whispered softly. She knew it would bother her if her sight never returned fully but what she said was true Claire mattered to her so much more. Sitting back she let her eyes drift shut feeling Claire take hold of her free hand and entwine their fingers. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

Waking up was like being reborn first the sounds that invaded her ears seemed louder and sharper than she remember sound ever being. Then the smells there was something distinctly new but familiar about the smell in the air like she'd smelt it before but long ago almost a lost memory in the back of her mind trying to tell her what it was. It was at this point she decided to test her eyes surely after sleeping her sight should have returned to a fully functioning sense. Slowly opening her eyes she was blinded and found herself covering them with the back of her hand trying to stop the lights assault on her sensitive retinas. After a few seconds of vigorous blinking to allow her eyes to adjust she found herself staring at the ceiling of the hummer she remember climbing into before falling asleep. Looking round a smile crossed her face as she acknowledged the clear 20/20 vision she had been used to all her life. The smile didn't last long however as glancing round her eyes fell on nothing but an empty car, not what she was hoping to find.

Slowly climbing out the back of the vehicle she stretched herself out feeling the stiffness in her muscles slowly residing as she wondered how long she'd been out. Her jaw dropped as her eyes fell on her surroundings, grass. It'd been so long since she had seen anything but sand covering the ground under her feet that she actually rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining her current surroundings. Nope still there fresh green grass it was definitely a site she was happy to see.

"Alice!" she had half turned towards the voice she was over the moon to hear when the source crashed into her wrapping her arms so tightly round her Alice had to admit it hurt a little.

"Hey, could you maybe loosen off a touch kinda need to breathe," Alice whispered to Claire as she snaked her own arms round the redhead the best she could at such an awkward angle.

"Sorry," Claire replied sheepishly. "It's just you've been out for a while as in two days a while, I was worried about you."

"It's okay I unde- Wait! Two Whole DAYS?!" Alice replied having finally heard what Claire had said to her.

"Yeah I know and man do you snore," Claire teased nudging Alice on the arm as she leant up and place a peck on her lips.

"Mmm I could get used to that," Alice hummed as she leant her forehead against the shorter womans.

"Oh yeah?" Claire questioned as she wrapped her arms round Alice's neck pulling her lips in for another quick kiss.

"Yeah," Alice replied bluntly as she pulled Claire in with her arms that she had snaked around her waist almost unnoticed. "But maybe a bit more like this…" She continued as she planted her lips back over the redheads where the fit so well and this time deepened the kiss before it could be ended too quickly.

"Eww get a room," K-mart said as she walked up to the pair who quickly snapped apart though only their lips as neither seemed willing to let the other go. "she's been awake what two minutes and you're already playing tonsil tennis I thought you'd have more will power Claire." She teased as Claire glared at the blonde.

"Am glad you don't," Alice whispered so only Claire could hear and she watched as the glare faded away leaving a subtle happy expression in its place.

"Come on guys dinners just started," K-mart said a small smile gracing her lips as she watched the two.

They followed K-mart hand in hand towards the truck where they could see Carlos passing out tins to the members of the convoy that were gathered round him. _I can live like this _Alice couldn't help think to herself as she glanced at the Claire walking beside her.

**Okay I know it's not the best ending AND it took me forever to write it BUT atleast I'm finishing it right? Anyway if anyone reads this I hope its not too disappointing I always find ending things the hardest part. **


End file.
